Renesmee's Saga: Northern Lights
by terahteapot
Summary: A year after the Volturi left, Renesmee's life has been perfect, she's been starting school, and making new friends...but when the Volturi threatens them again, this time joined by a new danger, Renesmee's world starts crumbling around her, and with new additions to the family, the stakes are higher than ever, will the Cullens win, or buckle under the pressure? Read and Review!
1. She's Growing Up!

**Hey, guys! I decided to rewrite the chapters and make them longer and better! Hope you enjoy, and remember, please review! The beginning of this one is the same, but not the rest.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**She's Growing Up!**

* * *

"Alice!" I call up the stairs, "Are you almost done? We don't want Nessie to be late for her very first day!" I could hardly believe I was saying those words, my little nudger was growing up! It seems like almost yesterday I found out I was pregnant with her, but it turned out it was just over a year. Her growing has slowed down enough that we could enroll her in school, because she really does not like home schooling, and me and Edward finally agreed that she needs to mix and socialize with kids her own age.

"Hold your horses, Bella!" Alice trills, "I have to make Renesmee look beautiful!"

"She's already beautiful." I say, rolling my eyes. "Alice, I am giving you five minutes, one...two...three..."

"OK, I am ready! Get ready to be astounded by your own daughter's beauty!" Alice sings, and I hear the swing of the door. I stand at the bottom of the stairs, a little anxious that Alice has dressed her in something, well...extravagant. Alice specialized in dramatic clothes, I just hope she hasn't dressed her in a vintage ball gown, like she did last Halloween, a few weeks before the Volturi came for dear Nessie.

"Momma! Momma, guess what? Aunt Alice made me look beautiful!" Renesmee squeals, and I turn up the stairs to see her flying down at me, she flies into my arms and I hug her tightly to my chest, oh my baby, how was I ever going to let her go? Yet she jumps back at me and spins around so I can properly see her outfit, and to my relief, it isn't at all extravagant. It's perfect, and Alice seems to know so, judging by her smug expression. Ness wears a lilac summer dress that is knee-length, and it has white flowers embroidered on the chest and down the front. She also sports white leggings, and lilac flats on her tiny feet, and her nails are painted white with a tiny flower on them, Alice is really handy with her nails...Her hair is let loose and that's the way I love it, springing all over the place in mad ringlets. "You look gorgeous, darling." I inform her, stroking her hair.

"Do you think the other kids will like it?" She asks me, looking at me with wide innocent eyes for approval. I smile at her and nod, and she relaxes, hugging me again."I'll admit, Alice, you did good." I say and Alice smiles at me.

"And you were worried, Bells." Alice scoffs, "I bet you thought I was going to put her in that gorgeous vintage dress I did last time. No, no, no. That's already been used!"

"How did you-Edward, huh?" I sigh, and Alice nods. Renesmee turns to me.

"Daddy is coming, right?" She asks uncomfortably, "And Jakey?" I almost laughed, of course Jacob would be coming. My best friend had been anxious about this for weeks, he had gone shopping with us every single time and he constantly asked me questions whether the school was safe, and not too snobby, and whether the kids were nice? I had constantly reassured him that the school was perfectly safe and the best one that me and Edward could find that wasn't private.

"Of course, honey, Daddy and Jake would never miss your first day." I say. "But, hey, you are just missing one thing." I take the locket from my pocket, and Renesmee's eyes brighten at the sight of it, it is of course the locket I gave her all those nights ago, the night before the Volturi came, the locket that will remain in our family forever. I fasten it around her neck as Alice holds her hair up and then I stand up and look at her properly. "Perfect." I inform her and she hugs me tightly.

"Ness, are you ready? Because if you don't want to go you don't have to..." I hear Edward say as he comes into the room. I shake my head and roll my eyes at him, he had been the one most begrudging to enroll Renesmee in boarding school, he just couldn't bear that she was growing up. She just wasn't so little anymore.

"Silly Daddy." Renesmee huffs, "Of course I want to go." I have to admit, that saddened me a little bit, a part of me hoped that she would chicken out at the last minute and carry on with homeschooling.

"When is Jacob going to get here?" Edward asks me, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me on the lips, I hear Renesmee and Alice making fake vomit noises in the background. I would have expected them to be more mature.

"Soon I hope. School starts in twenty minutes. " I say, and Edward gives me a meaningful look, I stare deep into his liquid topaz eyes that still amazed me after all this time, every time I looked at Edward I fell in love with him again. "We couldn't go without him, Renesmee would be crushed." I whisper in his ear, and he nods at me. then as if on cue, the doorbell rings.

"Jake!" Renesmee screams and runs to the doorway, she opens it quickly and then flies into Jacobs' arms as soon as she sees him. "We thought you weren't coming!" She exclaims and Jake shakes his head.

"Don't be silly, Ness. I would never miss your first day, I promise you." He tears his gaze from her for a second and smiles at us both, "Scared?" I nod. "So am I." Jake admits, "I can't believe how fast she's growing up."

"You can't!" I laugh, "What about us, we're her parents, she's our baby girl."

"I know." Jake says, "She's mine too." He adds in a lower voice.

Edward growls, "Watch it, Jake." He mutters, "Well, we better get going."

"Bye!" Alice trills, "Goodbye, Nessie, have a great day!"

"I will!" Nessie says, "Bye, Aunt Alice!" She waves at her before we all go out the door, she sits herself in the back with her Tangled backpack on her lap, and she holds Jacob's hand tightly, almost as if it's a lifeline. I sit up front with Edward and he takes my hand too as he drives.

We drive to the school, Nessie none stop twittering away to Jake in the background, and when I see it, I realize this is it. Edward stops the car and Nessie stops talking, she stares at the school and goes a little bit quiet. "This is it, Nessie, honey." Edward informs her. Jake un-straps her seatbelt for her and everyone gets out the car she runs up to me.

"Will you walk in with me?" She asks. I nod at her. I take her hand and kiss her head before walking down the path and in to the school. Nessie was the new girl, and I knew what she was going through. I had been the new girl once, and it was scary, I know, you didn't know anybody, and you had nowhere to go. Luckily, Renesmee was a very likeable person so I expect she'll make a lot of friends.

We walk up to a classroom where Nessie was going to be taught, and I see a teacher sitting at a desk, organizing schoolwork for the children's day. "Um...Excuse me?" Edward asks her politely. She looks up and smiles, then walks over to us.

**Renesmee POV**

"Hi, I'm Mrs Ryan." She introduces herself, "Are you Renesmee Cullen's brother and sister?" Oh yes. It was going to be hard keeping up the back story that wasn't really true, we were making out that Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Mom were all my blood siblings, and we were taken in by Grandma and Grandpa, and they adopted Dad, Jasper and Rosalie as siblings. I knew it off by heart, but still, it would be weird calling Mom, 'Bella'.

"We are." Mom says, and Jake comes out from the background. He leans down to quickly,

"Ness, have a good day, OK? And you have my number if anything goes wrong?" Jake asks me and I nod at him. I give him a quick tight hug, before he goes off down the corridor, his pack probably wanted him, he was the leader, so that it was important that when they needed him he came.

"Renesmee?" Mrs Ryan asks me, "Is it OK, if you sit on this table over here?" She gestures to a round table with pencil pots and colouring sheets laid out in the middle of it, I nod shyly at her.

The bell rings and I jump, looking at Mom and Dad, suddenly scared of them leaving me alone, I'd never been alone before, I'd always had someone with me, that was the difference from home schooling and real school. Mom bends down and kisses my head, and hugs me tight, "Good luck, doll." She says, and Dad hugs me tightly. Then before I can say anything more, they are gone down the corridor. I stare after them lingeringly, but don't have much time as children start coming into the classroom. I stand at the front, not really knowing where to go.

All the small students sit down and look at me with wide eyes. "Class," Mrs Ryan says, clapping her hands for attention, "This is Renesmee Cullen, she is a new student, I want you all to be very nice to her, and make her feel welcome." She looks at me with a bright face, "Renesmee, would you like to introduce yourself?" I nod before taking a deep breath and clearing my throat.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Renesmee, but most people call me Nessie or Ness because my name is a bit of a mouthful."

Mrs Ryan smiles at me, "Do you want to go and sit down, Renesmee?" I nod at her before hurrying over to my seat, I sit down and place my bag on the floor, but take my pencil case and drinks bottle out to place on the table.

There are three people sitting at my table, two girls and one boy, and they are all looking at me with miles on their faces. "Hi!" A brunette says to me, her name tag labels that she is called Ella.

"Hi." I say shyly back.

"I'm Ella." She smiles, "This is Dee and this is Ollie." She gestures to her two friends who also introduce themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say politely.

"Do you wanna be our friend?" Ollie asks me with a cheeky smile.

Wow, I had no idea kids could be so friendly, I thought it would be hard to make friends, but it turned out it was really easy. I liked talking to my new friends, they were super awesome. The first thing we did was colour, and we all shared crayons. While Ella drew a fairy, Dee a princess and Ollie a space rocket, I drew a dog, but I made it bugger and turned it into a wolf, my wolf, my Jakey. I couldn't wait to show it to him! I could give it to him as a present to say thank you for being such a good friend. Sure I loved my new found friends, but I knew that Jakey would always be my best friend. He was the best wolf ever!

"I like your locket." Dee says shyly and I smile at her.

"Thanks." I say, "My mo-I mean my sister gave it to me as a present."

"It's pretty." Ella comments. I fiddle with my locket, it was pretty, and I always loved to wear it as it made me feel safe, because Mom had given me that a night where she told me she would never let anybody hurt me. She still says that to me every night and it take me to sleep like a lullaby, over the year, Dad composed a whole new selection of lullabies for me, but my original still stayed my favourite. I was learning how to compose my own music too, and we always recorded our playing and put them on MP4 Dad gave to me.

My life was perfect, it had been complete bliss since the Volturi left us alone, I felt safe, and I felt happy. I loved life, and I loved to learn.

* * *

**Alrighty then! That wraps up the first chapter, and the second one will be coming very soon, you will notice a lot of change from the first saga, in other words, it is a whole different saga, please support me through this, and if you review I will give you a shout-out I promise. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	2. Beach Party

**Hey, guys! Special thanks to maggietwilight, Silver Crystalite and Guest. Now I apologize if my writing has been awful because I am sick...again! I am SO DONE with being sick. I swear I write that every chapter...anyways, onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Beach Party**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I know it was stupid, but I was so anxious for my baby girl to come home to me. I missed her so much, the house was so quiet without her screaming and chatting and giggling, and it was so empty without her colouring on the floor or dancing around the room. I wanted her to come home, I didn't like her growing up, she needed to stay my baby girl forever, because I had no chance at another child. School was just another sign that she wasn't such a little kid anymore. And the thing with the Volturi had made her grow up too fast, and I resented them for that.

The clock ticked by slowly, and I stare at it like a hawk. I still had to wait another five whole minutes. I had been doing this for an hour. Maybe I could pick her up early...No, no. Stop it! Stop it, Bella. Renesmee is probably really enjoying herself at school and I don't wanna ruin it for her. I was such a overprotective momma. At least I could spend some time with her tonight, as long as I could drag her away from Jake, there was a beach party at La Push tonight, and we said Renesmee could go, as long as she got up for school in the morning.

Just a few more minutes. Hmm...maybe I could be a few minutes early...without thinking of any more of it, I grab my keys and jump to the door. I drive to the school and wait outside of it, waiting for that bell to ring so that my baby could come back to me. I had no idea parenting made you so attached to a child...

The bell rings, and a swarm of children comes out of the school, including Nessie, I see, she runs towards my car, and I get out so quickly that she slams into my arms as soon as I get out. "Hey, Momma!" She cries, "I had a great day! I made three new friends, Ollie, Ella and Dee! They are super fun and look...I drew a picture for Jake, and tomorrow I'm going to draw one for you tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." I smile, "Do you like school then?"

"I love it!" She says breathlessly.

"Well, do you want to go out tonight?" I ask her and she looks at me in puzzlement. "There's a beach party going on in La Push, and Jake will be there. Grandpa Charlie will be there too and he wants to see you because it's been ages."

"Are you sure I can go?" She asks me and I nod, "Yay!" She exclaims. We ride home and as we drive up, Nessie jumps out as fast as she can and launches herself into Edward's arms. I join them, and we all hug each other tightly. These are moments that I cherish, if I could freeze time right now I would, my arms around my daughter, and Edward's arms around me. If anything, I would say we were the closest of all the mates, simply because we had been through so much, and we had Renesmee to hold us together.

**Renesmee POV**

I decided to start preparing for the beach party when we got in. I knew I would be going in the sea, so I was going to put a bathing suit on underneath, Aunt Alice brought me this gorgeous sparkly pink bikini the other day, and I haven't worn it yet, simply because I know Dad will kill me if I do. Well, if he doesn't know I'm wearing it until we get there-

"No chance, Nessie!" Dad calls up the stairs and I growl. Damn mind reading-"I heard that too!" He adds and I growl some more, but this time choosing a violet tankini. I put on a pair of washed out denim shorts and a long, flimsy pink tunic that shows some of my costume. Then I choose some pink flip-flops and tie my hair in a ponytail on top of my head. I examine myself in the mirror, there was no point in asking Aunt Alice to do my make-up because a, dad would kill me and b, it would run in the water.

I sit down on my bed and play with my toy mountain lion Bounce. He had been with me since I was a baby child, and I wasn't willing to let go of him yet. He was very special to me, judging by the fact that Jake gave him to me.

I couldn't wait to see Grandpa Charlie again, it seemed like I haven't seen him in FOREVER. I wanted to tell him about school. I thought about what I would tell him as I sat in the car next to Jake. We arrived in La Push and it looks beautiful as always, there were lit up lanterns strung around the house and it was all bright and happy. I saw Grandpa Charlie in the distance, and without doing anything, I run over to him and hug him as tightly as I can. "Nessie!" He says in surprise, "Hey, darling! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know!" I exclaim, "I missed you, Grandpa Charlie!" And I meant it, he was a great grandpa and I loved seeing him, he always brightened my mood.

"Hey, dad." Mom says, coming into view.

"Hey, Bells." Grandpa greets her and Mom throws her arms around him and they hug for a minute. I was glad that when Mom became a vampire she didn't have to keep away from Grandpa Charlie, I knew he knew something was up, but we weren't telling him why. I was happy my Mom had super self control. She was amazing at controlling her thirst.

The evening went on smoothly, and I spent most of it in the water with Jake, that was until Charlie all called us up to the shore, "Guys...um...there's something I need you all to see!" I run up to the shore but trip in the wet sand. I start laughing and instead Jake picks me up and carries me on his hip over to Charlie and Sue who are standing on the deck. Sue is looking confused, and Seth and Leah look smug, like they know something we don't. Dad is smiling to himself, and Mom is looking at him for information, but he simply shakes his head at her.

We all watch Grandpa Charlie fumble around and then he clears his throat, "Sue, I...we've been together for a while now." He says, "And I love you." Sue nods unsurely. "So...um...I...Argh! Can I just say something crazy?" He finally exclaims.

"Yes!" Everyone screams.

Then, along with a whole load of squeals, Grandpa Charlie gets down on one knee, Mom's jaw drops all the way to the floor. "Sue, I love you. So, please, we aren't getting any younger. So...Sue will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sue stares for a moment, and we all hold our breath, waiting eagerly for an answer, and then Sue nods enthusiastically. Charlie pulls the ring onto her finger, and everyone including me cheers loudly.

Jacob though gives a sigh, "Well, he'll find out soon enough." He says and I stare at him.

"What do you mean, Jakey? What will he find out?" I ask, though I think I faintly know the answer.

"If he is going to marry Sue, then he is going to find out about vampires." Jacob says, "And I think that is what your parents are doing right about now." He starts walking over to Mom and Dad who are standing next to Charlie and Sue. I run after him and a million thoughts trail after me. How will he take it? He took Jake being a werewolf pretty good, but vampires are different in a big way. I mean, we suck blood, and some of us are murderers, but we aren't!

"Charlie," Sue is saying delicately, "I guess it's time you found out."

"Find out...what? What am I missing here? Oh, god, Sue, you aren't pregnant are you?" He asks with wide terrified eyes.

"No, silly. I'm way past being pregnant. No, it's a much bigger thing than that." Sue says and then turns to Mom, "You tell him."

**Bella POV**

How was I going to break him the news? I stare at my father, and take a deep breath, that was of course, stupid, his scent went right up my nose. "Charlie," I start, "You know when I disappeared for all that time a year ago..." Charlie nods. "Well, I was pregnant. Pregnant with Renesmee, but I was dying because she was very strong." Renesmee looks uncomfortable, "I was dying because Edward is a vampire, and I was carrying a half vampire baby." Charlie's jaw drops to the floor, "He does not drink human blood just animal blood. Neither does the rest of the family. They are all vampires. I had to be changed into one when I gave birth because I died Charlie." Charlie seems to be unable to talk. "Edward can read minds." I say, "Alice can see the future, but it isn't set in stone, choices can change. I am a shield which means I am immune to all vampire powers. Renesmee can show you things when you touch her."

"Oh...I get it. Funny, Bells. Funny." Charlie laughs. Oh, great. He doesn't believe us. "Reading minds, where do you come up with it all? You know, sometimes you can be more of a child than Renesmee?"

"Okay, then, think of something now, and I'll tell you." Edward declares. Charlie crosses his arms across his chest. "You're thinking about how lovely it would be to have Renesmee as a bridesmaid at your wedding."

"Oh, god." He says.

I think he took it well.

* * *

**Okay, not too long but I want to get some dram started, plus I can't type, I feel like collapsing if I'm perfectly honest. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	3. Protect Me

**Hey peeps! Special thanks to maggietwilight, TheMaskedSaint and Silver Crystalite. So, drama will be kicking off rather soon but I do want to focus on some family moments too. But there will be a lot of those later. Also, all my other stories are currently on hold, so that is A Soft Lullaby, Pure, and The Snow Princess. OK...Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Protect Me **

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I was tired after the beach party, and tired from laughing when Grandpa Charlie fainted. That is right, he fainted, poor thing. It was all a bit too much for him, werewolves and vampires, I just hope there aren't any more supernatural beings out there we have to tell him about.

I pull on my comfy pajamas and climb into bed, Mom comes and sits next to me, and she kisses my head softly, "Did you enjoy yourself, honey?" I yawn but nod at the same time. "Night, Renesmee." She says quietly to me and hugs me for a split second. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." She gives me a reassuring smile as I slip under the covers, too tired to say anymore.

"Goodnight, Momma." I yawn, letting her hand slip away from mine as she gets up. I think I fall asleep for about an hour, but I am awaken with a start as a burst of cold wind blows in my face. I sit up, in bed, rubbing my eyes. "Momma?" I call out sleepily, "Dad?" I look over to my window and find it wide open, my white curtains flailing around in the violent wind.

"Your _Momma_ isn't here." I jump at the sound of the cold and unfamiliar voice, it was icy and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stammer, hugging Bounce to my chest violently, "You aren't my dad...or any of my uncles...or grandpa!" Who is in my bedroom? Was he a burglar? No, with my luck, it'll be something worse, I mean, there was probably a member of the Volturi in my bedroom.

"No, no, no." The voice sang, "I am much worse than that." Then in a quick swift motion, I feel cold hands grip themselves over my mouth. I'm so scared that tears start dripping down my cheeks.

"If y-you h-h-hurt me...I swear I'll scream." I whisper, and my voice comes out muffled, tearful and choked, and I don't sound threatening at all. "_What_ are you?"

"You know, I think it would be less fun to kill you in your bed." He says casually, "I think I'll take you outside, and maybe you should scream, then your family could watch you die." I start shaking violently. Then, I have an idea, I raise my teeth in his grip and then bite down on his palm with my sharp white vampire fangs.

He lets go quickly and I take my chance, I get out of my bedroom and run down the hallway screaming at the top of my lungs, "MOMMA! DADDY! HELP ME!"

The hands grab me by my waist and I scream so loudly I feel as if a million claws have scratched themselves down my throat. I collapse to the floor and he bends over me, his mouth open, but before he can do anything Mom and Dad come bursting in. My dad doesn't wait for anything, he throws the guy off of my body, catching him off-guard, and Mom grabs me and pulls me backwards, hugging me to her chest as if her life depends on it.

I back into the corner of my room and can't help but watch Mom and Dad, who are screaming as they fight the man. "You will never defeat me!" He exclaims, "I am a child of the sun!" I stare at him, I had heard the Volturi say Child of the Moon, but never child of the sun! Was he less or more dangerous? "I am all three! Vampire, werewolf and warlock! I am _INVINCIBLE_!" I scream and back away.

But as Mom and Dad and the guy stand up, he does nothing but flee out the window, and he is gone in a quick blur. I pant in the corner, not realizing I am hyperventilating. Mom and Dad rush to me, and Mom takes me in her arms protectively, "It's OK, baby doll. It's OK. He's gone. Your safe."

"He almost had me!" I sob into her chest.

"But we stopped him." Dad says gently to me, "We will always protect you, Renesmee. You are our life." He looks at me before tilting my head upwards in his hand, "Do you want to stay at the big house tonight?" I nod, it sounds safer there with all my aunts and uncles and grandparents.

I sit on my bed with Dad's arms around me, and Bounce hugged to my chest, while Mom packs my overnight bag in a flash, then we run to the house, where my family look surprised to see us.

**Edward POV**

Someone had tried to kill Renesmee, and judging by his words, he wasn't a member of the Volturi. I had heard of Children of the Moon, but what was a child of the sun, and what did he mean all three? We had to protect Renesmee, it sounded as if he wanted to kill her badly. I would never let him hurt my baby girl though.

"Edward, Bella? What's going on?" Rosalie asks, standing up.

"Someone tried to attack Renesmee." I growl menacingly, and everyone looks at me in surprise. I shake my head, I was still in attack mode. I sigh, "He got away, though, he said he was a vampire, werewolf and warlock. But warlocks and witches don't exist do they?"

Alice stares at me, "Good god, Edward. By now I thought you would know that everything exists."

Carlisle rushes to Renesmee, "Is she hurt?"

"I don't think so." Bella says, "She might have a bruise as he did throw her on the floor." Renesmee whimpered and I growled under my breath. Bella turned to Rosalie, "Rose, could you put Renesmee to bed? I don't want her to hear any of this."

"Mom, I wanna stay with you and Dad!" Renesmee protests, "What if he comes again?" Her eyes are wide with fear. It breaks my heart to see her like that, she'd had such a nice day, and then this guy just had to come and ruin it all, argh! Supernatural creatures just love to ruin things don't they?

"Aunt Rose will protect you." I promise her, "And if he does come back, I will be right here and we'll all make sure that you are safe." She looks at me with trusting eyes before running into my arms and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you for being my hero, Daddy. You saved me." I smile down at my daughter and stroke her cheek.

"I will always be here for you, I promise, Nessie." With that, she takes Rose's hand and walks off, _You can fill me in later_. She thinks and I nod at her. I sit down on the couch and pull Bella next to me, scared for her safety as well as my daughter's.

"Do you think there's more of them?" Emmett asks abruptly, "I mean, there are a lot of us..."

"I don't know. He said he was a child of the sun." Bella says, shaking her head, "He said he was invincible."

"That is actually impossible." Carlisle says, "Nothing is invincible, he must have a weak spot somewhere. We'll have to do some research."

Alice sighs, and takes Jasper's hand, "It looks like you and me will be taking a little trip, hey, Jazz?"

"Alice, you don't have to-" Bella starts but before I can interrupt, Alice does.

"No, no, no. Renesmee is my niece, and I love her to death. I'm going to make sure she turns out okay, and I can't have any more of us getting hurt, me and Jasper have travelled before, we know places to go. We'll come back, though, we'll call you, and if anything bad happens and I see it, I'll come straight home. As long as Jake can't stay around a lot." She takes a deep breath, "I know Renesmee seems safer with him but I can't see when he's around."

"When are you leaving?" Esme asks softly, and I felt for my mother, I really did, she hated any of us kids going away, even if it was only temporary.

Alice and Jasper stare into each other's eyes meaningfully before Jasper turns to us and says, "Tomorrow. The sooner the better."

I sigh. My sister was...amazing. She was possibly the most amazing woman I have ever met, aside from Bella of course. She had no idea how much it meant to me, once she had nearly broken vampire law, and broken the real law to keep me from killing myself, and now she was protecting my daughter. "Thank you, Alice." I say to her, "You have no idea..."

"Now, I'll have none of that nonsense." She says, jumping to her feet, "I better book some plane tickets then. I have some leads, there are some tribes we met when we were looking for information on Renesmee."

"Be careful, won't you?" Bella speaks up and everyone in the room gives a small snort of laughter, including Alice.

"Honestly, Bella." She says with a roll of her eyes, "Since when have I ever been careful?" True. Very true.

I walk upstairs with Bella to check in on Renesmee, and find her tucked up in bed, the windows sealed shut and Rosalie sitting on the end of the bed, watching the window like a hawk.

Rosalie was born to be a mother. If she had her own child, I think she could be perfectly happy, and finally start living immortal life with a smile on her face. She was Renesmee's godmother though, and that made her happy, but yes, it wasn't the same, and I knew it.

Bella sits down next to Renesmee and gently presses Nessie's hand to her cheek, her face becomes calm, "She's fine. No nightmares yet." Yet. Nessie probably wouldn't be happy that we weren't allowing her to go to school tomorrow but she needed to rest, and I needed to keep her safe at home for a little while.

* * *

**And there we have it! Short again but I am still sick and I have messed up typing so many times I have lost count, maybe another chapter will be up soon...I have no idea. I think they'll be coming up daily, but it depends on how I feel. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	4. A Perfect Day

**Hey, guys! Special thanks to maggietwilight, Guest and Guest. There were two guests unless it was the same person? Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, now drama is going to hit the fan in the chapter after this so get excited for that. Do you want me to make this book longer than the original? I could do 60 or 70 chapters, if you would like, just let me know and I will get back to you on all of that. Feel free to give me any ideas or ask me any questions, I will always answer you! I send you all virtual cookies!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephanie Meyer, my name is Tea, so no, I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot and the storyline of Renesmee's Saga, so I am quite proud of myself.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Perfect Day**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I awake in the morning with my ribs aching, and my thoughts immediately wander to why they do, I pull my soft white covers from me, still knowing that they aren't mine, and I look down at my first rib which holds a light brown bruise, it isn't bad, but it hurts. The question is, how did it get there?

Then last night's events come flooding back to me and I hug Bounce to my chest as tightly as I can. Not trusting myself on my own, I hop out of bed and run down the stairs as fast as I can. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen, Dad is at the stove, quietly discussing things with each other, and Mom is sitting on the counter island. I walk up to the counter island and try and pull myself up, but fail miserably. I hold my arms out to Mom with a smile, "Will you help me up?" Mom lifts me up by my armpits and I sit next to her. I sigh, remembering something, "I'm going to be really late for school!"

"Me and your mother think you should rest today, baby doll. Last night was a little...traumatic for you, wasn't it?" Dad says sympathetically. I nod, resting my head on Mom's shoulder.

"That's okay, I would feel safer to be around you guys today." I admit, as Mom wraps her arms around me comfortingly. I love my family so much, and I feel lucky that I have them.

Dad passes me a tray with my favourite eggs on a red plate, and a glass of blood. I smile at his gratefully before digging into the delicious food. "We thought we'd have a family day today." Dad says casually, "You can stay in your pajamas if you'd like."

I snort with laughter, choking on my drink, "As if Aunt Alice would allow that." My parents look at each other anxiously before Mom places her hand on my shoulder in a gentle gesture.

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper have had to go travelling for a while, sweetheart." Mom says, "They've gone to try and find out what that man is like, so we can learn more about him, so we can know what to do if he ever attacks again." I nod.

"They're very brave." I sigh, "And helpful." I remember last time they went away, I thought they'd run away cause we were all going to die, and at the time I honestly thought we were. But, it was all down to Aunt Alice that I was still alive.

Dad kisses my head, "They are. Now, what do you want to do today?" I ponder for a moment, before having a warm smile come to my lips.

"Could we all watch a movie together? We haven't done that in a while." I ask them and they both nod at me. I finish up my eggs, and then jump down from the counter. I rush into our living room and instantly go for the DVD library. I pick one of my favorites, Tangled, and then slot it in. I run to the sofa and position myself in between them and Dad throws a big comfy blanket over us. We watch the movie in bliss, me munching on some yummy popcorn.

When the credits roll, I sit up and stretch my arms out, and I think on what to do next, I grin mischievously at my father, "I know what I want to do next." I sing with a evil grin on my face.

"What?" Dad asks somewhat nervously.

"I want to give you a makeover!" I squeal, "Aunt Alice brought me loads of make-up and I want you to let me make you look BEAUTIFUL!"

Mom is stifling a giggle while Dad looks terrified, "I'm not sure I like this."

"You don't have to." I say, leaping to my feet, I take his hand and lead him up into Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room, Aunt Alice will kill me when she finds out I touched her make-up, but she'll live...or exist, if you get what I mean...

Mom helps me sit him down in front of the mirror and I take a hot pink lipstick out from the case, Dad groans as if he's in pain, but I ignore it, and instead start applying it to his lips they way Aunt Alice showed me.

Then I take a mascara wand and put on ten thick coats of it so Dad looks like he's got spiders balancing on his eyelids, then I take a pink eye shadow and shade it on his pale eyelids, humming to myself as I do. I take blusher and rub it all over his cheeks, laughing as I see how ad he looks. He looks like a drag queen. "Open your eyes!" I cry and as he does he yells as if he's been wounded. He stares at his face, and embarrassment registers in his eyes, new and pained at each second.

I giggle and once I start I can't stop. I start laughing like a head case hyena, and then fall to the floor, laughing so hard my stomach hurts. Mom starts to join me and she falls to the floor too. "How am I going to get this off?" He moans.

"Not our problem!" I gasp in between my uncontrollable laughter. The question was an appropriate one though, how were we going to get the make-up off of his face? Dad rubs at the mascara, but ends up making his eyes all black and smudgy, making him resemble a panda, or possibly a strange looking raccoon.

Mom staggers to her feet and finds some make-up wipes and starts scrubbing at Dad's face, him groaning and moaning as she does, "Oh, sit still, Edward!" She says, giggling, "It's not coming off."

"It's not COMING OFF!" Dad roars at the top of his voice.

"Nope! You are going to be stuck like that for the rest of your eternity." I inform him and he bags his head against Alice's vanity.

"Hey!" A familiar booming voice calls and we all turn around to face Uncle Emmett in the doorway, "How come Bellsy and Eddie Boy get make over's and I don't? Emmy bear can look beautiful if he wants to!" He storms over and sits himself down. "Make me over, Nessie."

"If you say so." I say, reaching for Alice's dark Goth purple lipstick. I apply it to his lips and he fidgets in excitement. Then I take her darkest black eyeliner and smother his eyes in it, then add on dark violet eye shadow two inches thicker than it should be. Then I fluff blusher on his face. "Would you like fairy dust, Uncle Em?" I ask him, reaching for Alice's prized pot of glitter.

"Yes! Make me and Emmy Fairy!" He declares. I take the pot of glitter and tip the whole thing over his head. He sneezes as it falls on his face. Dad and Mom can't contain themselves as they see him and laugh so hard they have to hang on to each other for support.

"I am BEAUTIFUL!" Uncle Emmett yells. He leaps to his feet and we all follow Emmett as he makes for the stairs, "Rosie! Rosie, I am a fairy, an Emmy Fairy! I am your Emmy Fairy!"

Aunt Rosalie stares at our crazily senile Uncle for a moment, "Emmett...You look like the fairies took you to their kingdom and tortured you with sparkles and fluff."

"That is the point, Rosie!" Uncle Emmett says, "I am a fairy, and I can fly!" He stands on the edge of the banister and then flings himself off, I scream as he does, and he falls to the floor head first.

Aunt Rosalie crawls over to him and lifts his chin up, "You can't fly, darling. Only birds can fly. If we were to fly, we would have been given wings."

"Yes, Rosie." Uncle Emmett says, "I need wings." He sits up and looks to me, "Renesmee! Go fetch me your wings!"

Knowing how this is going to end, I run to my bedroom that I stay in sometimes when I stay at the big house instead of the cottage, I take my fabric fairy wings and then run back, I toss them to Uncle Emmett and he gets ready on the banisters again, and Aunt Rose groans as he throws himself again, he stays in mid air for a second and we all gasp, wondering if he really might burst into flight.

But Uncle Emmett being Uncle Emmett, just falls to the floor with a loud crash and the sound of breaking china as he falls to the ground, with such force it knocks Grandma Esme's prized Egyptian vase that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme got on their honeymoon, to fall off the mantel piece, and to smash into tiny peices.

"Emmett! You are PAYING for that!" Grandma Esme calls angrily from the kitchen, "And believe me you will be broke for a long time!"

"How did you know it was me?" Uncle Emmett asks in confusion, I giggle, hiding so that Grandma Esme won't spot me.

"It's ALWAYS you!" Grandma Esme cries out, "Plus, I heard you calling for fairy wings. You can't fly, Emmett. It is physically impossible."

"My dreams..." Uncle Emmet chokes, "Are destroyed!" He looks up to the sky, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Alright then, darlings! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, once again not as long but I thought this would be a good place to end it, this chapter was kind of a comedy one so I hope it made you laugh, and I love writing about Emmett's craziness. He is such a child! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	5. Amazing Grace

**Heeeeeyyyy! Special thanks to maggietwilight and Silver Crystalite. So, I wanted to ask you all what POVs you want to see, because your wish, my command. So, drama is brewing now so get excited for that, and there will be some big surprises bursting out at you, but I don't want to spoil anything, so I present to you, a new chapter of Renesmee's Saga: Northern Lights!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, we've been over this, time, and time again...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Amazing Grace **

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

"Emmett, sit still." Aunt Rosalie snaps, rubbing at my Uncle's face frantically.

"It tickles!" Uncle Emmett chuckles, swatting at Aunt Rose's hand. He looks up to her with wide innocent eyes, "Please don't take it off, Rosie."

"I am _not_ having my husband walk around with make-up smeared all over his face." Aunt Rose snaps, "You look ridiculous, Emmett."

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Uncle Emmett whimpers, and Rosalie nods triumphantly, scrubbing at his face as if her life depends on it. She sighs, and looks to me, "How thick did you put it on?" She asks desperately.

I shrug, "Pretty thick. I used up a whole eye pencil, but don't tell Aunt Alice, she'll kill me." She'd probably already seen it, and I was terrified for her to come home, not only because she'd have a fit when she found out I'd used her make-up, but I was afraid to know about the man who had attacked me that night. Was he too powerful to defeat?

"How are you doing?" Aunt Rose asks Mom, who was rubbing at Dad's face, Mom gives her a pained expression. "Alice has no idea how lucky she is." Aunt Rose groans.

"You are so _grounded_, Renesmee." Dad growls and I give a soft giggle, I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway, but I wasn't about to tell Dad that."I'm sorry, Daddy." I apologize.

I walk forward to give him a hug, but my gesture is interrupted by a loud crash of a door swinging open and a loud cry of, _"Carlisle!". _

"Aunt Alice?" I say, "I thought you said she wouldn't be back for another week?"

"Oh, god." Dad mutters, and then jumps to his feet.

"No, Edward, don't go out there, you look a mess!" Mom cries, and Dad turns around to glare at her, "A _hot_ mess." She says delicately, but Dad ignores her and walks into the living room, me treading at his heels.

"What is it, Alice? Why are you back so early?" Grandpa says, walking in, I can't see behind my Dad's back, but Grandpa's jaw drops to the floor when he sees, "Alice..."

"Sit her down!" Aunt Alice cries, and I walk to my Dad' side so I can see, a beautiful blonde woman stands there, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper supporting her weight. The woman was beautiful, she had wispy blond hair tumbling down her shoulders, and the most bright piercing blue eyes, but to my horror they were full of pain. I then saw she was stick thin, I could see her bones poking through her pale white skin. But she was...pregnant. Very pregnant by the look of it, but very weak? Was she sick, and more importantly, why had Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper brought a normal pregnant human here?

They bring her over to our large couch and she collapses onto it, I don't think she has the strength to walk. Everyone has come in now, Dad and Uncle Emmett still plastered with Emmett. Mom stares at the woman before going back to Aunt Alice. She takes a deep breath, "Guys...We were looking for information when we came across her in the woods. This is Grace. She is pregnant with half-human, half-vampire twins."

**Bella POV**

I walk over to the woman, who is looking at us in fear, "I'm sorry..." She whispers.

"Don't be." I say abruptly, "Grace, I know what you are going through, I know it..._hurts_." Renesmee is looking at me with wide eyes, shoot, me and Edward were going to wait until she was older to tell her what she did to me in my pregnancy, but now she was exposed to it. "But, we can save you." I tell her.

Grace's blue eyes fill with tears, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No." Edward says, "We can turn you in to a-"

"No!" Grace shouts, and it sounds like she's used every ounce of her energy to yell, "I don't want to be one...look, I know that you are good, Alice and Jasper told me, but I couldn't be what he was. He was evil, I thought he was good, but he left me when he found out I was pregnant."

"Who?" I ask.

"I won't speak his name." She says, biting her lips, "It hurts."

"You don't have to." I say, "But, Grace, I'm sorry, if we don't turn you..." I don't want to say anymore, this woman was going to die, she looked so young, only around my age when I fell for Renesmee. "Unless you want to..." I didn't want to say that either, especially not in front of Renesmee.

"I'm not killing them." Grace whimpers, wrapping her arms around her bloated stomach, "But, what am I going to do? They obviously can't be given up for adoption...not since they're...you know."

"We know." Edward nods.

Grace looks to me, and then to Edward, "You have experience with this, yes?" We nod at her, and I know where this is going, and I can't help but let a smile form on my lips. Renesmee is looking curiously at Grace, especially at her stomach. "I know it's a big ask, but could you take them in? You know what you are doing."

Carlisle looks to us, "Bella, Edward?"

I hold my breath, and look to Grace's stomach, I was happy with my only child, sure I would have adored other children, but I had one child, and for now that was enough, besides I knew who would love a child more. "Grace, I'm happy with my only child, but I know someone who would love to take in the twins." The whole room looks to Rosalie and Emmett. "Rosalie?" I ask.

"I-I...Bella, you'd give up two new children for me?" She asks, and I nod at her.

"You deserve it." I tell her and Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "It's what you've always wanted, Rose."

"Grace? Would you let Rosalie adopt your children? She's like a second mother to Renesmee." Alice asks Grace.

Grace looks at Rosalie, "You'd take care of them?"

"I'd give them everything." Rosalie nods, "I'd protect them with my life, I promise." Grace winces, and it reminds me of the time Renesmee kicked me inside her, but her pain must be multiplied with twins, but I understood that she didn't want to kill them, when there's a child inside you that you already love, you couldn't kill them. But it was different for me, I wanted to be a vampire, Grace didn't. She would die, and the thought made my stomach turn.

"Then, yes." Grace nods. "You can adopt them, and thank you, Rosalie, for giving them a life." Rosalie walks over to the couch and sits herself down next to Grace.

"No, thank you, Grace. I never thought that I'd ever get a chance at children when I became an immortal, so this is probably the best moment of my life." Rosalie says, and then looks to Emmett, "Emmett?"

"This is an amazing chance." He grins, walking over to a very startled Grace.

"Why...are you wearing make-up?" She asks faintly.

Emmett rolls his eyes, "I have a niece who decided it would be fun to make the guys over." Renesmee folds her arms indignantly.

Grace laughs weakly, "I can tell you'll be a great father already." Emmet beams, and I can tell that comment made his day.

I walk silently over to Alice, "Where did you find her?" I whisper.

"In the woods." Alice replies, "She was close to death, she's starving. We need to get her blood, Bella, and quick."

"But how do we break it to her?" I hiss, "I mean, I found it pretty disgusting when you told me I had to drink human blood."

"Bella, we have to keep her healthy." Alice says, "We have to keep her alive." She gives me a pointed look.

"You want me to tell her?" I ask, astonished.

"Yes! Thanks for offering, Bells. Your such a good person!" Alice says, diving out of the room. I growl, and walk over to Grace.

"Grace," I say gently, "You're hungry...aren't you?"

Grace nods uncertainly.

"Well, human food isn't going to help you, I'm afraid. Your babies are half vampire, and vampires drink, well...blood."

Grace goes paler than she already is, "You want me to drink human blood."

"You got it." I say, "But trust me, I've been through it, and it isn't as bad as it sounds." She bites her lip, and collapses into the cushions.

"If it keeps my babies healthy, then I'll take it. For the twins." She sighs, and I walk into the kitchen, and Emmett follows me.

"Wow." He says, and I nod at him. "I'm going to have kids..." He says, "Something I thought I'd never get...Something I thought Rosalie would never get. Grace must be some kind of...angel."

I laugh at him, "She's definitely something." I take the pouch of human donated blood out of the fridge, which Carlisle took home from the hospital sometimes, just in case of emergencies, I pour it into a plastic cup and give her a black straw so you can't see the blood coming up, that was difficult for me. I walk into the living room and Rosalie stands to her feet to take it from me. I give her an encouraging smile, and Grace takes the cup from Rose.

She puts her lips over it nervously and her cheeks go in a tiny bit as she sucks it, she closes her eyes, but as she opens them, there is a new type of strength in her eyes, a new kind of determination. She was going to try and keep herself the strongest, to give Rosalie the children she always wanted.

* * *

**Alrighty, that was kind of a 'Honey' situation I guess you could say. I hope you liked the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	6. Grace's Story

**Chapter Six**

**Grace's Story**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"So, Grace..." I say, looking at the seemingly heavily pregnant woman who was laid on the sofa in front of me. "We know nothing about you." Grace looks up from the gaze she was holding on her bloated, bruised stomach. She pulls her grey top down, hiding it self-consciously. She sighs and looks at me.

"You want to hear my story, don't you?" She asks me, her eyes pained and scared. I take her hand gently, I knew how weak she was.

"Only if you want to tell us, Grace. If you don't trust us enough then I promise, I promise you that you do not have to tell us." I say, I didn't want to get her stressed or upset because she needed to stay as stable and calm as she could for the babies. The babies, my babies.

"No, no. I trust you, it's just...it's hard." She murmurs, wrapping her bony arms around her stomach. "It started a few years ago. I met _him_ and I was dazzled by him, he was so amazing, he...sparkled in the sunlight, he was amazingly pale and beautiful. I was so stupid that I didn't even care about his eyes, he drank human blood, and had red eyes, though he wore contacts when he was out. We met when I was out in the forest looking for my little brother, Miles. I came across him hunting an innocent human, but thankfully it was my brother, it turned out he ran back home when he heard the scream. He just...smiled at me, his teeth stained red, and I was so fascinated by him. He threatened me at first, because he was scared of me telling anybody about their kind. But then he took interest in me, he...told me he'd come and see me again. He came in my bedroom at night and told me I was beautiful. He snuck in many nights and we got into a relationship fast, I was blind, I was young, and I was so in love. I ran away from home and went to live with him, he had three daughters, Lily, Stella and May. I found out later they were all born from different mothers, but they all died in the birth. He forced me to...and years and years he abused me mentally and physically, but three years, from then, I found myself pregnant, I had never been more afraid. It all started when I awoke in the morning, I threw up in the toilet, and of course I had no idea what was happening to me at first, but then I realized. I must be pregnant. I was scared, afraid and most of all protective of the children I was carrying. I told him when I found out for sure, and he smiled at me, in this really scary way. It turned out he wanted to create a lot of children to simply train them and make them true warriors. But I had seen what he put his daughters through, I could not let that happen to my own children. I ran, and I ran through the woods. I found different places to stay with the few parts of money in my pocket. I found out how dangerous my pregnancy was in a hotel one night, and I was sleeping, and that's when one of them kicked. It was the most excruciatingly painful thing I had ever experienced and I screamed, so badly I was thrown out of the hotel for waking too many of the residents. I ran to the safety of the woods, and continued to suffer in pain, but I was constantly running, he was after me, you see, he wanted the children. The day Alice and Jasper found me was the best day of my life, I knew I was going to die, I knew how it happened to Lily, Stella and May's mothers. I knew I was going to die, but Alice and Jasper took me home to you, and these babies wouldn't have a home if it weren't for you. I know it's up to you, Rosalie, but I'd really appreciate it if you made Alice and Jasper godfather and godmother. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for them."

She finishes, tears streaming down her pale white cheeks, and she gives a choked sob. I open up my arms and she falls into them, and I find myself crying too, Grace had been through so much, and she deserved to be at peace. She made a mistake, she fell in love, and that had caused her a death sentence. It was so unfair. "It's OK, Grace." I soothe.

"I just want it all to be over!" She cries, "I just want to be at peace, at last!"

"And you will." I murmur, "You will be at peace."

"But, promise me something, Rose." She says, looking at me with tear filled serious eyes, "Promise me that I will get to see my children before I die, try and keep me alive long enough just to see their faces."

"Of course." I say, "You deserve to meet them, Grace. At least once. You are their birth mother after all, and I will tell them when they are older that you died for them, and it was an act of love." Grace nods before wiping her tears away weakly.

"Have you thought of names yet, Rosalie?" She gulps, forcing a smile.

I smile at her, "If we have one boy and one girl, I want to go with Cecilia Grace and Jace Emmett."

"You'd name her after me?" Grace asks, all choked up.

"Of course, I would. Like I said, you are their birth mother." I say, "And if it is two girls, I'd like to go with Abigail Rosalie. If it's two boys, I'd like to go with Caiden Carlisle. Do you approve?"

Grace nods eagerly, clearly using all her energy to do it, "They are all beautiful, you have good taste, Rosalie." I smile at her, before a distorted kind of twisted pain comes to her face. I look at her in panic before she shrieks out in pain, her hand flying to her rib.

"Carlisle!" I scream, "They just broke one of her ribs!"

"Get her into my room!" Carlisle says, coming straight in.

**Renesmee POV**

I hear Grace's cry of pain from the next room and look back to my parents in a panic, "What's wrong with her? Why is she in so much pain?"

Mom and Dad look to each other looking uncomfortable, "I think...I think that they just broke one of her ribs, darling." Mom says gently and I take a step back, completely horrified.

"But...why? They're just babies! How come they are hurting Grace so much?" I ask, looking at them with wide eyes, Grace was in so much pain, and it upset me, because I liked Grace, she was my friend, I would come home from school, and grab a snack and give her a bottle of blood, even though it was hard to stay away from the divine smelling blood, I would tell Grace about my day, and she would listen, she wouldn't give me dismissive looks, she would really listen.

"Sweetheart, those babies...they are very strong. We have had experience in the past, with pregnancies like this, so we know what to do, so it isn't so bad for Grace but..."

Mom trails off and I stare at her, my mouth hanging open, "I hurt you like that? But...but...I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, Mom!" Tears start streaming down my cheeks and Mom opens up her arms for me to run into.

"It's okay, baby. I knew you loved me, and so do the babies inside of Grace. You all just can't help being strong."

"I'm still sorry." I apologize.

Mom kisses my head, "It's OK, darling."

* * *

**OK, I am going to cut it short right there, because I don't feel very well. Sorry for lack of updates, anyways, The Snow Princess will be up soon, I promise, it has been in so much demand! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	7. The Dawning of a New Day

**Chapter Seven**

**The Dawning Of a New Day**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Everybody was on edge, Grace's pregnancy was just...terrifying. It made me shake just to look at her. She laid on the sofa, her stomach bulged so far out that the blanket barely covered it. Bandages were wrapped around her fragile bony ribs, her wrists were off of the couch, hanging as she slept, they looked as they were about to snap in half, and I could see the lines of her cheekbones clearly through her pale cheeks. Her blonde hair stuck to her cheeks with sweat, the pain was getting too much for her, and we all knew it. We were worried she wouldn't live long enough to deliver, he pregnancy was much, much worse than mine, it was doubled with the strength of twins, and she had broken a new bone each day, it made me want to lock myself in a room and cry. I hadn't realized it was so bad, I was barely aware of myself when I was pregnant with Renesmee, and now I knew why Edward was so worried about me.

Grace flinched in her sleep and her hand goes to her ribs in her sleep. I turn away, not wanting to see, me and Grace had bonded and become good friends over the last two weeks, and I knew it would pain me to see her go. But I had made a promise to Grace and to myself that Nessie would not see the birth, I would make Jacob take her somewhere, as Grace had begged me to stay for the birth. I had agreed of course, she needed me to be here for her because I had been through the pain of mind and body as well, and she needed my support. She needed me to be there with her.

She would deliver in a few days according to Carlisle, and it scared me to know how little time we had left with her. One thing was sure, we would always remember her, and we would always make sure that their father would never, ever make contact with the twins, it was her dying wish, and who couldn't give this woman, so young, her dying wish? I walk over to sit beside Rosalie and she gives me a weak smile, she had stayed with Grace day and night, and was always there twenty-four-seven. She looked tired so emotionally, I knew she was close with Grace too.

"I feel so sorry for her." I murmur to my sister. We both look to Grace, "I know what she's going through but...after all she has been through, she didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve any of this."

"She fell in love with the wrong man." Rosalie says, "And this is how she is punished. It's so unfair, in a way I feel bad for taking her own children away from her-"

"Rose!" I say, "No. She chose this, these children need a home, and you are there for them, I'm sure you'll be a great Mom, Rose. I'm sure of it, I've seen you with Renesmee so many times..."

"It's funny." Rosalie says, as if she doesn't find anything funny at all, "I feel like I've been waiting for kids all my life, and yet when I'm so close I can almost touch my dream, I'm scared. What if I'm not a good mother, Bella?"

"I was scared too." I say, "But I loved Renesmee already. It comes naturally, Rose, and you learn every day. You don't plan parenthood, you learn it as you live it." Rosalie hugs me and I hug her back, we clutch each other like lifelines, both letting the tears spill down our cheeks like waterfalls. We had become even closer ever since Grace's pregnancy, and we held on to each other and let ourselves cry quietly. We pull apart and Rosalie just looks at me, "Will you help me, Bells?"

"Of course I will. I promise, I will help you always, I will be a good aunt to these kids, and will treat them the same way I treat Nessie." I vow, and as she smiles, Grace lets out a moan in her sleep. We both sit up automatically, as Grace's eyes snap open and she lets out a small groan, and clutches her ribs. She gives a strangled noise, and Rosalie automatically snatches the bowl from the floor and Grace bends over it, giving strangled gasps. She can't vomit because there's nothing she can keep down, there's nothing in her stomach to sick up. I rub Grace's back, feeling the bumps on her small, thin spine makes me shiver, but I continue to comfort her. She clutches my hand like a lifeline, but the grip is hardly strong, and yet she is using all her energy to do so.

Grace falls back, tears streaming down her face from exhaustion. Rosalie feels her head, and closes her eyes, yet she can't help but let tears slide down her cheeks. "You're burning up, Grace, we have to get you some ice..."

Grace doesn't seem to be listening, she takes one deep breath before her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she coughs, and blood spurts from her mouth, spattering mine and Rosalie's clothes. Her head falls to the cushion and her body starts to shake, it was fitting. There's muffled ripping sounds and then Grace screams at the top of her lungs, and she shakes so hard she falls from the couch. Rosalie reaches out just in time, screaming herself and catches Grace's head before it hits the ground.

Her stomach is wriggling and moving around and so many bruises are forming in moments in the shape of small footprints. They were kicking to get out. Grace coughs again, and this time blood falls out of her mouth as easily as water from a tap and it falls to the carpet, and the whole room begins to smell of blood. Rosalie's eyes turn black and my throat burns as if it is on fire.

Something quick and fast runs through the room, snarling, and I find Jasper running to Grace's bleeding body. "JASPER, NO!" Rosalie, Alice and me all scream at the same time. Alice grabs Jasper by the neck and throws him to the wall, making the room shake, Jasper snarls. "Breathe, Jasper, don't attack her, don't attack her!" Alice yells at him.

There's a more agonizing ripping sound, and then the stench of blood becomes stronger, there's a cut sliced across her stomach, the babies are already ripping themselves out. "Rosalie, now!" I cry, "Get them out now!"

Grace screams are Rosalie presses her teeth to her stomach and rips at the already deep cut, and I remember my own scream, so agonizing, so blood curdling, it made me want to press my hands over my ears and block it out. I could hardly listen, I was shaking so badly. Rosalie reaches into her mangled stomach, and the sound of a baby's cry sounds, and Rosalie holds up the smallest baby boy. His angelic face is covered in blood, and his blonde hair is matted. He wriggles around, wailing, and I see his eyes are replica's of Grace's.

"It's Jace Emmett." Rosalie whispers. "Grace, look."

Grace does look, sweat running down her forehead as well as tears, "Never let anyone hurt him, Rose, please. I-" Then a sound fills the air that makes everyone stop, even Jace stops screaming. A sickening snap before Grace falls limp, and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Her spine-" I choke, "Rosalie, you have to get the other baby out now before it dies, do it now, Rosalie!"

"Take Jace!" She cries. I am handed the light baby boy and he looks at me with deep searching eyes as if to say, where is my twin? I cry over him, but hold him to my chest, covering his eyes so he does not have to see any bad things anymore. I protect him from it, just like Grace wanted.

Rosalie reaches in again, frantically, and she brings out a small body, and yet as I see it, Rosalie lets out a strangled cry of agony. The little girl's body is not moving, it is ice cold, her face is blue, and her midnight blue eyes are cold. I look down at Jace and when he sees his sister, he bursts into tears.

"NO!" Rosalie screams, putting the baby to the ground and punching at her chest, "Don't die on me now, sweetheart, don't leave me here without you, Cecilia! Please don't leave us! Please, please, please!"

There's a strangled breath before a cry comes from the newborn and her face slowly turns pale again.

Rosalie lets out a sigh of relief and hugs Cecilia to her chest, "You miracle. Thank you, thank you." I crawl over to her and hand her Jace before we look to the window. We had lost a friend, but this was a beginning of two new ones.

The dawning of a new day.

* * *

**OK, so I decided to rewrite this chapter because I was not happy with it. Rest in Peace, Grace!**

* * *

***Grace Angelina Silverheart***

***1993-2014***

***The woman who died to save her children's lives***


	8. The Funeral

**Chapter Eight**

**The Funeral**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett..." The soft voice of my wife rings, though it sounds choked, as if she's' been crying. I turn around to face her, and she has tears in her golden eyes, and in her arms she supports two small children, one wrapped in blue, the other in pink. My children, the ones I've been waiting my whole life to meet. I walk over to her and she gives me a weak smile, "It's Jace Emmett and Cecilia Grace." Her voice breaks a little on the word Grace and then I am brought back harshly to reality. Grace is dead, the sweet kind young woman that had a long, long life ahead of her. I saw her features in Cecilia's face. I nod at Rosalie and she holds out her arms, "Do you want to hold one of them?" I gently lift Cecilia out of Rosalie's arms and look at her properly. Yep, sure enough, Grace was there. She was petite, her skin a creamy ivory, and her eyes were a blue, but not exactly Grace's blue, they were a darker blue, a midnight blue. Her golden blonde curls on her head were wispy and soft to run your fingers through.

"Hey, Cecilia." I whisper. "Hey." She nuzzles into me and Rosalie smiles at me as my daughter nestles herself in my arms as if in deep comfort.

"Daddy's girl." She says, I peek over to her arms and look at my son, he was blonde too, but yet his hair was thicker, and his eyes matched Grace's exactly. He was less small than Cecilia and already a mischievous smile played on his lips. This was a moment I have always dreamed of, to be in complete happiness with my wife and children. I would always protect Cecilia and Jace with my immortal life.

"Rosalie, Emmett?" Bella murmurs, coming in, "We're going to bury Grace, it's her funeral, and we'd really appreciate it if you could bring Cecilia and Jace." I nod at her, I wouldn't miss saying goodbye to the woman who gave me happiness for the world.

**Bella POV**

"Have I got two new cousins?" Renesmee asks me excitedly, bounding up to me, I nod at my daughter, knowing how hard it would be to tell her what had happened to my friend.

"Yes, Cecilia and Jace." I smile at her.

"How's Grace?" Renesmee asks, this time a little cautiously. I take a deep breath and look at Edward who is sitting down, facing the ground, I know that that must have been hard for him, to re-experience a birth of a hybrid, it reminded him of the time I almost died. I pick Renesmee up by her armpits and place her on the counter island.

"Sweet pea...The twins were too strong. They were born, and it wasn't their fault, but I'm afraid that Grace didn't make it." I whisper.

Renesmee's eyes fill with tears and her arms pull out for me to hug her, I do so and let her tears soak my shoulder quickly. I sit her up though, and she looks at me with shimmering eyes, "We should bury her. Like in a proper funeral." I nod at my daughter, warming to the idea at once, it seemed only right, she had given us so much, and it would be disrespectful for her not to be buried. "Can I meet my cousins?" She asks, a little excitement hinted in her voice.

"Of course you can." I tell her. I take her hand in mine and we walk along the hallway to the living room where Rosalie and Emmett sit with a baby each in their arms. Grace has been removed, and the rug has been turned over to hide the stains of blood from Renesmee, Cecilia and Jace. Renesmee walks up to her Aunt and Uncle with a hint of a smile on her face, I could tell she was still very sad about Grace, she had been a friend to her. "Can I meet them?" Renesmee asks, her voice still choked up.

"Sure you can, sweetheart." Rosalie smiles. She reaches out one arm and takes Renesmee's hand, leading her to the twins.

**Renesmee POV**

I walk over to my brand new cousins, excited for the people I had been waiting to meet. I look down at my new cousin, Cecilia, and she looked straight back at me with a smile balancing on her shell pink lips. She was Grace in miniature except for her eye colour. I also look to my new boy cousin, Jace and he gave me a mischievous grin "They're so cute!" I say, and it was the truth.

Aunt Rose smiles at me, "Thanks, Nessie."

Uncle Emmett smiles at me too, and brings me over to sit between them. "I think," I say cautiously, "They should come to the funeral, and say goodbye to Grace." Everyone in the room nods at me and Rosalie and Emmett get to their feet.

We walk out into the garden where Grandpa and Grandma stand, there was a shiny black marble coffin in the middle of the garden, nestled in a bed of earth. Her name was written in white letters in fancy writing on it. It was perfect for her. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stood there too, Aunt Alice's head rested on my Uncle's shoulder. He had his arm around her waist, comforting her. Tears fell from my Mom's cheeks as she walks with my hand in hers, but I give her hand an encouraging squeeze and she looks down at me gratefully, "Be brave, Momma. I know she was your friend, she was mine too, but we have to be brave." I say to her and she nods at me, she bends down and kisses my head. I realize that tears are running down my cheeks too, but she kisses them away.

"We can be brave together." She promises me. I hug her tightly and was thankful that my momma was here with me. But I knew that Jace and Cecilia would have a nice life with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Even so, I was happy that I had my momma.

"Would anyone like to say anything?" Grandpa Carlisle says in a low voice.

Mom gulps before stepping forward over Grace's coffin. "Well, I'm not really good at this type of thing but...I have to say something, because Grace was my friend. She was a friend to all of us, and I think she was the bravest of all of us. I don't think anyone has really realized what Grace went through, I have a brief idea because I did it myself, but the emotional pain she went through before Alice and Jasper found her was terrible. She braved on, she ran away for her own children's safety, to save two small lives, not many people would have done that." She takes a deep breath, "So, I guess this is it." She squeezes her eyes shut but she can't stop tears falling, "Goodbye, Grace."

She walks over to Daddy and he puts his arms around her and hugs her while she cries. I take a step forward myself, feeling that I had to say goodbye to one of my friends. "Hey, Grace...Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for this family. You have brought Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett the children that they have always wanted and you brought me cousins. They'll grow up without you...but we'll keep you alive in their hearts. We'll make sure you aren't forgotten. Thank you for being my friend, thank you for listening to everything I have to say even if it was just stupid stuff. I know you would have been a great mother, but after everything you've been through, I'm glad you are at peace. Thank you so, so much. Bye, Grace. Forever." A sob escapes from my throat and Dad opens up his arms for me, I fly into them and we all cry together, we cry for Grace. Aunt Rose is the next one to step forwards, "Grace, you gave me the children I've always wanted. I never thought I could be this happy in immortal life, but you gave me that happiness. I will make sure that Cecilia and Jace grow up happy and I will protect them with my life. You made me promise you a few things, and I swear to you, I will keep those promises, when Jace and Cecilia are older I will tell them about you. I will tell them how brave and caring you were. I'll tell them you died for them, not out of lack of love, but to save their lives."

She takes Emmett's hand and he walks over, "Thank you for making us so happy." He whispers, before Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper walk forwards and Alice drops a bouquet of red roses on her grave. "Goodbye, Grace." She whispers.

I watch as Grandpa digs over her coffin until there is just a soft mound of red earth and a stone which Grandpa carved himself.

_Grace Angelina Silverheart_

_1993-2014_

_We Will Always Remember You_

When everyone went back inside I take a deep breath and kneel down beside Grace's grave, "I think we've got a lot ahead of us." I murmur, "But we'll fight it, Grace. And just remember." I drop some rose petals on her grave, "I will never forget you."

* * *

**Aw! So sad again, but Renesmee is right there is a lot ahead of them! Lots of drama will be coming up, but there will be some family moments with Nessie, Cecilia and Jace. Also, I need some nicknames or our darling little Cecilia, so suggest some please? Anyway, I did notice the lack of response on the last chapter, was it not all that good? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	9. First Words And Family Time

**Chapter Nine**

**First Words and Family Time**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I awoke in the morning to the sun shining brightly through my sealed shut glass window. Even through the glass the heat shone down making me feel warm and cozy. It was a rare thing for it to be sunny in Forks and I jump up to it, remembering about Cecilia and Jace. I really wanted to play with my new cousins, and I swing my legs out of bed quickly to my wardrobe. I swing it open so the wood bangs against my bedroom walls loudly but I don't flinch at the sound, the excitement inside bubbled up happily. I pick out some home clothes, a pair of skinny jeans and a comfy white sweater labeled Forks in silver and I tie my hair back into a ponytail messily. I then run down the halls into the kitchen and Mom and Dad are kissing over the counter islands, "Ew, parent love." I say, wrinkling my nose. Mom and Dad laugh.

"Good morning to you too, Nessie." Dad jokes, and Mom kisses me on the nose. "Do you want me to make you some eggs." I nod happily before Mom laughs at me, and fingers my messy hair.

"Do you want me to tie it back in a more tidy style?" Mom asks.

"OK," I say reluctantly, "I just really want to go and see Cecilia and Jace. I want to play with them! Is that OK?"

"OK, but be careful with them as they are only babies." Mom informs me and I nod meekly at her. I sit down on the bar stool and Mom takes the hair band out. She brushes it out silkily as my eggs cook and then she ties it back in a thick French braid on the side of my head and then puts a white rose hair clip on the other side of my head. "There." She says, finishing up, "Right, eat your eggs and then we'll go up to the big house and see your cousins." I lean forwards and eat my eggs so quickly I get the hiccups. I laugh as I do, but it's interrupted by a hiccup.

"Make them stop!" I beg.

"You shouldn't have eaten so quickly." Dad scolds me, he pats me on the back, "Roar!" He suddenly shouts. Me and Mom look at him in confusion.

"If that was meant to be scary..." I say, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "It wasn't funny." I narrow my eyes into slits, "At. All."

"I was trying to scare you, you know to get rid of your hiccups." Dad says, cocking his head to one side, "But never mind."

I hiccup miserably, "Hiccups suck, Mom and Dad! You are vampires, you are supposed to be scary!" I mutter, wrapping my arms around myself. A sudden thought occurs to me, "The twins are four days old right?"

"That's right." Mom nods.

"So you said when I was three days old I looked about six months old, and when I was five days old I said my first word." I say, "Will that mean they'll look about six months old too?"

"Maybe." Dad says, "Everyone is different." He takes my hand and swings it, before lifting me up quickly and putting me on his shoulders, it startles me and I screech in surprise and both my parents laugh at me. "I bet that got rid of your hiccups." I wait for a minute.

"Yes, I guess you have..." I say, but then become serious, "But don't ever do that again, Daddy! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Princess." Dad apologizes, we walk to the big house and I can hear laughing and cooing coming from inside the house, I get excited, knowing it was over Cecilia and Jace. Dad puts me down as we get to the door and I open it eagerly and rush into the living room. My cousins look so big! Cecilia is sitting on the floor playing with a toy doll, and her wispy blonde hair is falling in ringlets down to her shoulders and her face is still round, and babyish, but there is a mature ring to it. Jace suddenly reaches for Cecilia's doll and she shrieks, swatting him away. He laughs, making everyone in the room smile, he has a mischievous grin and his body is more toddler-ish.

"Hey!" I call. The kids look up and Cecilia reaches out to me, laughing at the chance of new people. I look at Aunt Rose for permission and she nods at me, a look of content on her face. I run over to them and sit down next to her, "Hey," I whisper, "I'm Renesmee! Or you can call me Nessie. I'm your cousin!" Cecilia giggles at me and opens her arms up, she falls on me and she hugs me.

Jace opens his arms up to have a hug too and I hug both my cousins to my chest. "They're so cute!" I exclaim, "Do they have a gift?"

"No." Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett sing at the same time that Dad says, "Yes."

We all look to him in astonishment, "They have twin telepathy." He nods, "They're thinking that they love Renesmee already."

"Awww!" I squeal, "I love you guys too!" I hug them tighter and Cecilia chirps in a cute golden bell chime tone, "Nesswie!"

Everyone stares at her, "Nesswie!" She cheers.

"She said my name!" I squeal.

"Her first word!" Aunt Rose screams, "Oh my god! Cecilia, sweetheart you are so clever!" She runs over and picks her up, and spins her around, "Who's a clever girl? Who's a clever girl?"

Jace calls out, "Daddy!" He yells and Uncle Emmett's face splits into the widest smile I have ever seen.

"Looks like someone wants to follow in his sister's footsteps." I smirk.

"He said Daddy!" Emmett says in disbelief, "HE SAID DADDY!" Emmett runs forwards and cuddles Jace to his chest tightly. I smile at them both, Jace was definitely a Daddy's boy. Seeing them together made me crawl over to my own Daddy and hug him tightly. Aunt Alice would have insisted on taking pictures, but she and Uncle Jasper had headed out very early this morning to go back on their trip to find out more information about the man who still taunted and haunted me in my nightmares.

Dad strokes my hair, "Don't worry about the child of the sun, baby doll." He murmurs, "Just remember that me and your Momma and Jake will always take care of you, no matter what. Plus Que Ma Propre Vie, remember?"

"Plus Que Ma Propre Vie, Daddy." I murmur, fingering my locket that read the exact same words, "I can't help worrying though. I don't want him to hurt Cecilia or Jace. Or you or Momma or anyone else..." My voice trails to a quiet note as I whisper, "Or me." Dad hugs me tightly, "Hey. It'll be OK, I promise you. Alice and Jasper will find some information and we'll know how to stop him if he comes again."

"But what if they can't find anything?" I murmur.

"They will. "Dad presses. He kisses my head, "Love you, Nessie. More than my own life."

"Love you too." I sigh, resting my head against his chest.

* * *

**Hey, I know it is REAL short. But, I wanted to get it up today, so HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I didn't get any myself...but hey, it is still valentine's day so have a nice one, I have a lot of drama coming up, also 4EverIrish, I actually chose Jace because I watched Mortal Instruments the other day and I must say I AM SO OBESSED! I can't wait to read the books, but I am finishing up another series right now, if any of you have book recommendations for me I would be happy to see them. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	10. He's Back

**Chapter Ten**

**He's Back...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

They had all fallen asleep all playing with each other. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my life. Renesmee was laying on the floor curled up, her bronze curls falling over her pale face. Cecilia was tucked under her arm, resting her head on her small hands, and Jace was sprawled across the floor, his fingertips just touching Cecilia's tiny finger nails. "I'm happy that Rosalie got her dream." I smile at Edward. "I think it's made the family much happier since Cecilia and Jace came along."

"I agree." Edward says, "But Rosalie and Emmett haven't hunted for a week, you hunted straight after you woke up. They need to hunt." I kiss Edward's cheeks and he smirks at me, "I think we should take care of the twins for the night."

"Great idea." I say, and Edward walks forward and ever so gently picks Renesmee up, she makes a small snuffling sound in her sleep before she relaxes against Edward. I crawl forwards and pick Cecilia and Jace up and then we walk into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett's eyes are coal black. "Rose, Em, you need to hunt." I say.

"But Cecilia and Jace-" Rosalie starts.

"We'll take them back to the cottage, we've still got Renesmee's old crib, and those two would be happy to share, since they are pretty close." Edward cuts in, "C'mon, Rose, they'll be fine. And you do need blood."

"They are right, Rosie." Emmett says to Rosalie who is still looking at the twins with anxious eyes, biting her lip, "You don't want to put the twins in danger do you?" Rosalie sighs in defeat, shaking her head.

"We'll have them tonight." I smile at Rosalie, "We'll protect them with our lives." Rosalie nods before breaking away from Emmett and walks forward to kiss each Cecilia and Jace's foreheads, "Night, babies." She mumbles before mouthing 'Thank You' at me and then she takes Emmett's hand and they flee off into the dimly lit woods.

We walk back to the cottage which is lit by the small porch lights and Edward opens the door up and closes it tightly behind us. We all walk into Renesmee's room and Edward puts Renesmee under her soft white covers, and gently takes off her locket. Then I sit down on the edge of her bed and Edward brings in the crib, where I lay down the twins softly and Jace mumbles in his sleep comically. I rest my head on Edward's shoulder, "I wish we could have another kid." I say, "I never really realized I loved babies until now."

"I wish I could give you another one, Bella, I really do." Edward says sadly, "But we are luckier than most vampires, we have Renesmee."

I nod at him and plant a kiss on his lips before we ever so quietly walk out the room and shut the door behind us, leaving Renesmee, Cecilia and Jace to dream.

**Cecilia POV**

I pretended to sleep, it was dark in the room, there was only a few dim fairy lights hung around Renesmee's bed. I keep my hand safely clasped around my brother's. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach as the wind howled outside and the floorboards creaked. I crawl closer to my brother Jace and say through my mind, _Something's wrong. _Jace's blue eyes open and he looks at me with confused eyes.

_What do you mean? _He thinks to me, yet I see his eyes flicker to the window.

_I think we should get Aunt Bella. _I say softly. The wind howls even louder than before, making the window panes rattle. A shiver is creeping up my spine and I gulp, sweat starting to form on my forehead, _Jace, something is really, really wrong._ The window creaks and then as I continue to stare at the window with tears in my eyes, a face appears quick as a wink, pale white and eyes blazing, a look of madness dancing around in them. The window shatters and I scream at the top of my tiny lungs and Jace roars too, Renesmee wakes up and screams, "MOMMA!" She screeches. The man comes flying through the window and before he even so much as looks at me and Jace her raises his hand and places it around Renesmee's slender neck he squeezes it tightly and her face slowly starts to turn blue.

"NESSIE!" I scream, "NO!" The door slams open and Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward run in, Uncle Edward runs at the man, hatred raging in his golden eyes. He slams him against the wall and Renesmee collapses against the bed, making me scream even louder. Aunt Bella runs to Renesmee, shaking her and shaking her, begging her to wake up.

"Why?" Uncle Edward roars, "Are you trying to hurt my daughter?"

"She is a hybrid!" The man chokes, "She must be destroyed! She is too dangerous!"

"She isn't dangerous!" Uncle Edward says through gritted teeth, "She wouldn't hurt anyone! You are wrong, and if you aren't a hybrid what are you?"

"I never said I wasn't a hybrid." He snarls, spitting venom at Uncle Edward, "I am, but the others must be destroyed! They are too powerful, and I want nothing to overcome me, I will NEVER let my species die out."

Uncle Edward's eyes are confused for a moment and the man takes his chance, he kicks Uncle Edward in the stomach and he roars in pain. He flies to the wall and it crumbles instantly into a pile of rocky mess on the ground, dust flies around the room, blinding me, it was in my eyes, in my air, I cough and cough and cry and clutch at Jace for support.

The man moves towards Aunt Bella and she raises her arms in front of Renesmee, shielding her from any harm that could come to her. The man slaps her harshly across the face, and she flinches, punching him directly in the face, he falls to the ground but is up again almost instantly, he drags Aunt Bella to the floor and Uncle Edward growls clearly recovering. He takes the man's arm and I hear a clear snap which makes me feel nauseous ring around the room, echoing again, and again, so sickening I put my hands over my ears.

The man roars in desperate pain and Uncle Edward takes his chance-but he isn't quite quick enough, he leaps to his feet and moves towards me and Jace, "NOT MY SISTER!" Jace screams, and I throw my arms out in front of my face in the weakest sign of self-defense.

The crib bars shatter as his fist makes direct contact with it and me and Jace fall in the direct mess. I scream as it cuts at me.

Renesmee is backing into the corner, a mask of terror on her face. She backs into the wall, and then the man runs at her, she shrieks, not having any time to run, and he throws himself at her arm, there's a sound of ripping flesh before Renesmee falls to the ground, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"RENESMEE!" Aunt Bella sobs, just as the door flies open. "Momma!" Me and Jace cry at the same time. The man backs away, clearly outnumbered and flees out the door as quickly as he can.

**Rosalie POV**

"My babies!" I cry, running to Cecilia and Jace as fast as I can, I pick them both up and hold them close to me, they sob into my chest, and I hear Bella having a mental breakdown in the corner. Emmett's arms are around us both but they are both finding it really hard to relax. "It's OK, babies. It's OK, I'm here. I'm here. He's gone, I promise I won't let anybody hurt you."

"Rosalie!" Edward suddenly says urgently to me, "We have to get Renesmee to Carlisle now!"

"Why, what's happened?" I ask desperately.

"He bit her. I think she's losing consciousness." Edward cries, before Bella starts screaming hysterically in the corner, clutching her heart.

"Edward! Edward, she's fitting!" Bella screams, and we all look over to see Renesmee shaking violently against the stone wall. Edward runs over to her, picks her up and we all run real fast back to the big house.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I have some chapter written up after this and I have it all planned out to Chapter Twenty Three! I hope you enjoyed this, and more chapters will be up soon. There will most definitely be one up tomorrow, so get excited for that! Also, my friend offline, silversnitchSBHP394 is a new user here on Fan Fiction and she is going to be writing some stories pretty soon so I would really appreciate it if you checked her stories out when she has written them! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	11. Imprint

**Hey, guys...So I was a little disappointed about the lack of response from the last chapter, was it not all that good? Anyway, I was tired and ill, my head felt like someone had chopped it open, put a ticking bomb inside of it and then it was about to explode. Sorry about that, so to make up for it I am making an extra long chapter for you awesome guys. And there will be lots more updates because it is the school holidays which means free time for me to update my stories, but The Snow Princess is on hold, I'm really sorry, I am not discontinuing it, I just can't focus on it right now, I want to update A Soft Lullaby and A Soft Rock Song too today, but I can't promise anything. Special thanks to 4EverIrish, go check out her stories too, she's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Imprint **

* * *

**Edward POV**

This was my fault. It was my duty as Renesmee's father to protect her and I had failed her. I had failed my daughter, as well as my wife. Bella sat next to Renesmee's hospital bed with venomous tears dripping down her porcelain cheeks. She clasps Renesmee's cold, limp pale hand. I watch as she runs her fingers gently over the bite mark, and she squeezes her eyes tightly shut, tears fell through though. I was there in a second, I wrap my arms around my shaking wife. "I'm sorry," I murmur inconsolably, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Bella, I am so, so, sorry."

Bella looks at me with fiery eyes, yet they are still swimming with fear and sadness, "No. Edward, none of this is your fault, you did everything you could to protect Renesmee."

"It just wasn't enough."I murmur sadly, looking at my unconscious daughter who was hooked up to a breathing monitor.

"Stop blaming yourself." Bella says with a shake of her head, "That child of the sun is just lethal. At least you protected our niece and nephew."

"They are _traumatized_." I exclaim. Cecilia and Jace had not stopped sobbing since the incident and when Jace finally cried himself to sleep, he woke up screaming from a nightmare which involved the child of the sun attacking Cecilia, him and my darling daughter.

Carlisle walks in to the room and I immediately snap my head up, "How is she?" I ask, my voice shaky and unstable, a state Bella was in right now.

"She's stable, we have her on a heart monitor, a breathing monitor and a life machine." Carlisle replies and Bella's eyes close in a sign of complete and utter agony.

"A life machine." She sobs.

"Alice and Jasper are flying home now." Carlisle says, "They've gathered information and we're hoping they know what to do about Nessie's bite." He mutters under his breath and I think he's praying, from his thoughts. I give a sigh of relief. Alice would only come home if she thought she had a good supply of information. Carlisle's mind was full of worried thoughts, "Have I done enough?", "What if my best can't save her?". "Am I doing a good enough duty as her grandfather?"

"Carlisle." I interrupt, "You've done amazingly, you've kept mine and Bella's daughter's heart beating, you've kept her alive. You are doing an amazing job as her grandfather and she's lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Edward." Carlisle mutters, "I just can't help but have my doubts."

"We know." Bella says weakly, I put my arm around her and she buries her head in my chest and cries her heart out.

**Jace POV**

I was scared, not only for my life, but for my sister's, my mom and dad's and also the rest of my family-especially my wonderful cousin Nessie. I loved her as much as Cecilia and I did not want her to die. She was sick and it scared me so bad. Mom had been crying a while now, rocking me and Cecilia back and forth wailing, "I never should have left you! I'm sorry!"

"It's OK, Momma." I say, "Me and Cece are fine, this isn't your fault. I promise."

Mom frowns at me, the tears stopping for a moment, "Cece?" She huffs, raising her light brown eyebrows at me.

"Cecilia is a bit of a big thing to say," I explain.

"Your sister's name is Cecilia, it is perfectly pretty and beautiful and I expect you to use it, I want no more of this 'Cece' nonsense." Mom says, flicking her golden hair out of her face.

"OK." I chirp. _I'm going to keep calling you Cece. _I say through mine and Cecilia's twin telepathy.

_I know. _Cece thinks back, but then she thinks, _I wonder if Nessie is OK._

_I hope so. _I think, _Love you, sis._

_Love you too, bro. _She thinks back.

**Alice POV**

We step off the plane and me and Jasper run to the car. News had come from Carlisle that Nessie, my little niece, was sick, very sick. She had been bitten by the child of the sun and this was deadly. Me and Jasper found a tribe in a lost country that had long since lost it's name. They told stories of raging wars against witches, werewolves, and hybrids, as well as our kind, vampires. We found the legend we were looking for though. It was an old tale, one nearly forgotten but we found it.

In the war, half-human-half-vampires much like our Renesmee became romantically involved with half-werewolf-half witches, as species which has now died out due to hunting. Their romance was forbidden as their species rivaled against each other. They met up in secret, their love story was a classic Romeo and Juliet one. They married without a blessing, and then the half-werewolf-half-witch found herself pregnant with spawn, which was really a monster, but much like Bella, she found the good in the pregnancy, would not destroy it with a spell, but she kept it a dangerous secret.

She gave birth but her father heard her screams of agony and came to see what was happening. He was livid and he beat his daughter until she was a mangled dead body. Her husband wept over her corpse but her dying wish was to keep her child safe, she loved him. He ran and he hid, he gave the baby to his beloved deceased wife's relatives and fled. He knew it was only a matter of time before his angry father-in-law killed him like he killed his own daughter.

The father searched and searched for his grandson after he killed the hybrid but he could not find him because the relatives kept him well hidden. As he grew his thirst for human blood grew strong, as he killed each innocent victim he adored it. He loved to kill. He loved to murder. He would take great delight in killing newborn children in front of their heartbroken mother's who begged for the mercy of their pride and joy.

He liked having power, and he grew to now he had a lot, he was designed to kill. He could do it in any way he wanted, he had vampire uses, vampire uses, wolf uses and warlock uses, he combined them sometimes. His venom was deadlier than a rattle snake's, if it got in your system you would die. It was lucky we had modern devices nowadays, only a witch could remove the venom with magic.

He was the only one of his kind and he searched the world for hybrids to kill. He wanted to be the most powerful being in the universe. We all knew who his new targets were, Cecilia, Jace, and Renesmee.

No one had succeeded in stopping him.

It was our duty to do that.

**Esme POV**

Jasper had phoned me, telling me they would be home in exactly one hour, and this information gave me a feeling of immense relief. We needed help for my beloved granddaughter, who no one could bear to lose.

I jump as the door slams open and a extraordinarily tall Jacob comes running in, his brown eyes bloodshot like he's been crying, he looks distraught and overcome with worry. I haven't seen him this upset since, well, he thought Bella died. "Where's Nessie?" He says abruptly, "Bella called and said Nessie had been bitten by some freaky child of the sun. She's sick, she says, really sick."

I sigh at Jacob, "She's in there. Jacob, I warn you, she is incredibly sick, she is in a coma, she is oblivious to everything." My voice cracks.

Tears fall from Jacob's bloodshot eyes, making my heart break, "How sick is she?" He mutters tearfully to me. I find myself walking over to him and I reach up to pat him on his muscular shoulder.

"She's hooked up to a breathing monitor." I whisper.

"Oh god. She can't breathe. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-"

"Jacob!" I snap, "Do NOT lose your head! Renesmee needs you to stay strong for her!" I pause, "We all have to."

Leah comes running in, "Jake..." She pants, "Alice and Jasper have arrived."

**Bella POV**

They were here! My amazing sister and brother were home and she would save my beautiful daughter. I bring Renesmee's ice cold hand to my cheek and she doesn't even make the slightest sound or movement. Then as I focus on trying to see Renesmee's thoughts I hear a small, scared and searching voice.

**Renesmee POV**

I was lost. I could not move, I could not see, and I could not hear. I could not feel the tears that fell down my cheeks. I was paralyzed. I could not find anyone. I had never felt more scared in the short seven months in my life. I had lost everything I loved, my momma, my daddy, my Jakey. My whole entire family. I wanted to curl up and cry but I could not move to do so, Jake promised me he would always keep me safe, he had broken his promise. I was not at all safe. I was lost.

I was in hell.

**Jacob POV**

I would not leave my Nessie's side. I would protect her from anything that would try to hurt a bronze curl on her pretty head. Alice and Jasper had returned home, as saviors, they would bring home information, on how to get Nessie better and back to us. I knew her health was deteriorating by the second. Bella had tears streaming down her face but she jumps up quickly to the sound of shortie's heels clicking down the hallway, "I'll get straight to the point," Jasper says, "We need to take Renesmee to a witch. Her name is Lillian Brooks and she lives in France. We need to get a plane booked as soon as possible."

**Seth POV**

I walk up to the Cullen's house, wanting to see Jake, he was pretty broken up about Nessie, and I couldn't blame him to be honest. Nessie was what he lived for, I walk into the house and immediately hear a beautiful voice. It rivaled wedding bells, birds singing at the break of dawn, waves crashing against the sandy shores of La Push. I was drawn towards it, I find myself walking towards the beautiful sound, forgetting about everything that mattered in my life, everything that I loved in life. Leah. Mom. Dad. I walk into the living room and then something happened, EVERYTHING changed. She was the only thing in my world, I only saw HER. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her face was a perfect porcelain heart shape, forget angels, GOD himself carved this young girl's face himself. A halo of gold wispy curls framed her face, there were streaks of platinum blonde in her hair where it got really light, very subtle. She was slim, her body baby like but there was no chubbiness. No roundness. Her lips were full and a perfect shade of tea rose pink. her nose was small and delicate looking and her eyes...They were almond shaped and framed with thick lashes, her pupils were framed with the most incredibly divine colour of midnight blue, the colour of the most deepest darkest ocean.

That was it.

I fell to my knees.

* * *

**Alrighty then, I think you can all guess who Seth has imprinted on, things will continue next chapter, I am going to go and post this now, another chapter will be up tomorrow and I hope you enjoyed this one, and PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	12. A Trip To France

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Trip To France**

* * *

**Seth POV**

Things came back into more focus, I see her family surrounding her. I see her wide eyed expression. I see her brother's curious face. I see her Father's searching gaze that stared me down with confusion. I see the blonde. Her mother. Her fiery LIVID face. She jumps to her feet in a movement as sharp as a knife, "Please," She says in a voice as low as distant thunder, "Tell me you did NOT just do what I think you just did."

I stand up and back away, "Look, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't mean to!" My voice is high-pitched and panicky.

"You IMPRINTED on my daughter!" Rosalie shrieks, "You MONGREL! She's my BABY and you took her away from me!"

"I-I..." I stammer, but am interrupted by her father, who was absolutely massive, he even towers over my height.

"You. Did. What?" He yells, making the whole house shake, I wince, and my angel and her brother cover their small ears. He runs towards me but the smallest voice rings in anger, saving me from the blow that never came.

"DADDY, STOP!" She shrieks, before looking to me with tears in her wide eyes, "Why did you have to imprint on me? Now my Mommy and Daddy will HATE me because they HATE wolves!"

"Cecilia, honey, we don't hate you-" Rosalie starts, but Cecilia cuts her off, "But me and him have to be like..." She struggles for the right words, a look of sheer panicked desperation on her perfect face. I couldn't bear it.

"Best friends?" I suggest, and Rosalie and Emmett glare at me.

"Yeah!" Cecilia exclaims, "Like Nessie and Jake! Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward don't mind! Why do you think that imprinting is so BAD?!"

"Because-because, oh, Cecilia, you are my baby girl and I only just got you and now I feel like I'm losing you to...him." Emmett says sorrowfully and I actually feel sorry for the poor guy.

Cecilia looks to me and then to her Dad with tears in her bright eyes, "Do I have to choose between you two?"

We all look at her horror-struck, "No," I say, "Rosalie, Emmett, I'm sorry I imprinted on Cecilia, your only daughter, but I promise, I will never do anything to hurt her, I will be her friend and her protector, and nothing more unless she wants to."

Emmett looks to the ground with sorrowful eyes, "That was meant to be my job, you know? As her dad."

"Then put all your energy into loving her." I say, "I just want her always loved, no matter what happens." The room is silent, "Can I talk to Cecilia in private please?" I was expecting them to decline but to my surprise they actually get up and go out of the room. Her brother stops for a moment though and then says fiercely, "Just tell me if he hurts you, Cece, OK?"

"Thanks, Jace." Cecilia chirps. She then turns to me and holds out her hand politely, "My name is Cecilia Grace Cullen, it's nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"Oh...I'm Seth. Seth Harry Clearwater." I stammer, "Do you have a nickname?"

"What's wrong with Cecilia?" She asks, her eyes narrowing fiercely.

"Nothing...It's just a bit of a mouthful. I heard your brother call you Cece?" I say quickly, not wanting to upset her, believe me that was the last thing on the earth I wanted to do.

"Yeah, my mom does not like it though so it has to be a secret, OK?" Cecilia begs, though there was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Our secret." I agree, and she smiles, especially for me.

**Bella POV**

The earliest we could book the plane tickets was seven AM this morning, we had decided to leave Renesmee at home, Carlisle had severely said we should not move her, because she could not come away from the life machine. It was decided that me, Edward, Alice and Jasper would go, Carlisle was to stay at home unless anything happened to Renesmee and Jake would not leave Renesmee's side. We were all set to go, we were all wearing appropriate attire so no one would see us sparkling, the weather forecast was sunny in France, and we were not planning on holding back the trip because we had to get Renesmee healed as soon as humanly, or immortally possible.

Me and Edward sat in the backseat, and Alice started her car. We drove to the airport as quickly as possible, and I grip Edward's hand as we get out. "Do you think this Lillian person will be able to help Renesmee?"

"She's the best lead we have, Bella. We have to try." Edward whispers back to me, and I nod at him as we step onto the plane. I had never been to France in my life, but we weren't exactly there on a sightseeing mission, we were here to save my daughter. Edward sat at the window of the airplane, and I watch as a young woman sat with her daughter, they laugh together and her smaller child poked it's head through the seat's, they all laughed together. I look at them in envy, would me and Renesmee ever be like that again?

The smaller child was also something to envy, I wish that I had two children, or more in fact, Renesmee had privately approached me a couple of months ago, and had asked if maybe she could have another brother or sister, and it broke my heart when I saw the look on her face when I told her I couldn't have any more kids. I still dreamt after my little Edward, my little EJ who I always dreamed of having. My focus came off the topic of children though as the plane landed, and me, Edward Alice and Jasper were the first ones to get off.

**Alice POV**

Lillian Brookes lived in the smallest corner of France, and I knew we were all eager to get there. I could not see whether she would accept to help Renesmee, I could not see her at all, she was a witch, and like Renesmee, Cecilia, Jace and the wolves I could not see a thing about the species.

Many residents stare at us as we walk down the streets, but I do my best to ignore them, today was about saving Renesmee. Bella had her head rested on Edward's shoulder, obviously still holding back tears, she had to be strong, she had to stay strong for Renesmee, we all did.

As we came to a small house at the end of the street, I stop, and Jasper turns to look at me, we both nod in synchronization. This was it. Her house was made of wood and stone, and she had wildflower bushes growing outside her house, her velvet curtains were drawn shut, and I came to the conclusion she didn't like people very much. "Is this it?" Bella speaks up, and me, Edward and Jasper nod at her. Bella runs forward before anyone can stop her and she raps on the door.

A scream comes from inside, and a growl also initiates. Edward runs forward, "She's being attacked!" We all burst through the door to face a vampire over Lillian Brooke's body, she is screeching, turning her head away from his sharp white fangs. To our surprise, Bella is the first one to run forward and yank the vampire away from her, the vampire growls at my sister, and reaches forward to attack, but he's outnumbered, me and Jasper run at him and take each one of his arms, her thrashes around and we both nod at Edward frantically. Edward walks forward and takes hold of his head, and then we all viciously yank away, his head, and arms, before throwing him into her roaring fireplace where he burns to a pile of ash.

Lillian is screaming at the top of her lungs and Bella runs over to her, "Did he bite you?" She says, very quickly.

"Yes!" Lillian sobs, "Please, you have to get it out of my system!"

"It's poison to her." Jasper says, "Vampire venom is poison to witches."

"He's right!" Lillian says, "Please!"

"Edward, I..." Bella says, obviously scared.

"You are the best controlled one put of all of us, Bella, just do it!" I exclaim, "Do it for Renesmee!" Bella leans forward and then sinks her teeth into the bite and sucks as hard as she can, after a minute though, Lillian give a shocked breath.

"Stop!" She demands, and Bella breaks away from her in an instant.

"I'm so sorry..." Bella gasps.

"Don't be, you saved my life." Lillian says, "But why are you here?"

"We heard about you." I say, "My niece and their daughter had been bitten by the child of the sun, and you were the only witch we had ever heard of, so please, you have to help her."

* * *

**Alrighty then, that is it for today. Well, actually I might post another chapter today if I feel like it, but I am not promising anything. If you have any ideas for the story I would be really happy to hear them. Also, special thanks to Maggietwilight, here are some virtual cookies: (::) (::) (::) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	13. Chocolate Brown Orbs

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Chocolate Brown Orbs**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"The child of the sun is still...alive?" Lillian whispers in disbelief, "You do mean Laurence Rivers, don't you?" She falls to her small wooden sofa which is covered in soft blankets and holds her hand to her mouth as if she is going to be sick.

"I don't know his name...but he is the only one of his kind." Alice says, "Do you know him, Lillian?" She walks over to her and sits down next to her, but Lillian says nothing, she simply closes her round grey eyes, "Lillian?"

"He killed my family." Lillian says in a low voice, "Ten years ago his main focus was to kill witches, he loved it, he was part witch, and he decided that he should be the only part of it on earth. He killed my mother, my father, my sister and my baby brother. I have been alone ever since. It was my fault, I should have been there to protect them, but I was away on a trip. I came back to my house to find my family dead and sucked dry of blood." Tears fall from her cheeks, "I hid from him. I'm still hiding now, in the smallest corner of France where I can be safe from him."

"We're trying to destroy him, Lillian." Jasper murmurs, "We want revenge too. He hurt someone very special in our family, and once the venom is out of her system we are going to destroy him, and make sure he hurts no one anymore, we will make sure that the child of the sun is dead and gone from this world. You won't have to hide anymore, I promise." Lillian looks hesitantly at us all.

"You are vampires." She says, not as a question, but as a statement. We all nod at her, and she takes another breath, "So was the thing that attacked me." We all nod again, "But you helped me." She continues, "And you don't have the same colour eyes as he did. Tell me, are you the golden eyes that my father used to tell tales of? The vampires who only drink animal blood?"

"We are." I say. "We don't drink human blood."

"Even so, they say you have a daughter? That is impossible, vampires are frozen in time when they are turned. You do not have a possibility of getting pregnant without..." She trails off, "Is it an immortal child?"

"No." Edward says harshly, "Bella became pregnant with Renesmee when she was still human, she conceived and carried Renesmee and gave birth to her when she was still human, and we changed her at the birth because she almost died."

We all nod at Lillian to confirm Edward's rough summary. "I didn't know such a thing was possible." Lillian says with narrowed eyes.

"Neither did we." I cut in, "But it happened, and she is everything we love, and we can't lose her, so please, Lillian, we beg of you, you have to help Renesmee."

Lillian sighs, "Where is she?" She asks us.

"She is back in Forks." I reply, "We aren't allowed to move her because she is hooked up to a life machine. That is what is keeping her alive."

"I haven't left this house in eight years." Lillian says with a shake of her head, "I don't know if I can now, I mean..."

I walk over to her, "Please, Lillian. You are the only hope we have."

Lillian takes a deep breath, and looks to all our desperate expressions, "Bella, you saved my life. I owe you another, so I will save your daughter. But are you sure you cannot bring her here?" We all shake our heads, "Fine." She answers, sounding terrified, "If you would be so kind to give me half an hour to pack up my things, then I will be with you."

"Of course." Alice smiles, and with that, Lillian walks off into another room. I collapse onto Edward in a sense of relief, Lillian would help us.

She only took a few minutes, but each one felt like a lifetime, each second was wasted, each mile-second Renesmee was getting worse, and we were doing nothing to help her. Lillian comes to us with a bag gripped in her hand, "I'm ready." She smiles. We all walk towards the door, and Lillian takes a step back as the cold breeze hits her. She purses her lips before taking a step out the door, and she then looks around her, shaking her head, "The world has changed so much." And she was right, but I didn't like what the world had changed into.

**Lillian POV**

I sat with Bella, the girl who had saved my life, as we sat on the plane. I owed her so much, she intrigued me, she was an unusual vampire, a golden eye, wow. I never thought they really existed, I thought my father was just telling old wives tales. But he never said anything about vampires having children when they were human, what was the species of the child?

"Bella," I say quietly, and she turns to look at me, "What is your daughter like?"

"She's wonderful." Bella says warmly, "She just lightens the whole house up, she's always singing and laughing and dancing..." It reminds me of my little sister Ava, before she died, she was so small, and so full of energy, I still miss her every single day. "She is my whole world. But, if you are wondering what species she is, she's half vampire, she eats human food, and she sleeps, but she drinks animal blood too, she grows fast, and she is really intelligent, she looks around nine, but she's really is only six months old. She will mature in seven years and look eighteen."

"She sounds amazing." I admit. "Is she your only child?"

"Yes." Bella admits, "I wouldn't have survived to have another. I wish I could have another child, but yes I know it is impossible. I'm okay though, I have Renesmee, and I have a niece and a nephew, Cecilia and Jace."

"Are they human?" I ask in surprise, this was such a strange clan!

"No," Bella says and there is sadness in her voice as she says, "A month ago, Alice and Jasper were searching for information on the child of the sun, and they came to a forest and they found a woman called Grace, her husband was a vampire and mistreated her, so she ran, but she was pregnant with half-vampire twins, and she did not want to be changed, she resented vampires, but my sister Rosalie adopted the twins."

"That's lovely." I say, "Bella, I-" My voice is interrupted by the air hostess calling through the speakers that the plane had landed. Bella and Edward jump up eagerly, and we are the first ones off of the plane. My words will have to wait till later.

Alice drives home at a speed I think was illegal, but no one complained, and to my relief we did not crash. As we step into their house though I stop and hiss. "Wolf." I snap, "Are you aware that a wolf is in your house?"

"Don't worry, Lillian." Edward says to me, "That is just Jacob and Seth. Jacob is Renesmee's imprint...and Seth...is Cecilia's imprint." He actually chuckles, "I bet Rosalie is really mad."

"I thought imprinting didn't exist." I say with a shake of my head.

"Neither did we until the whole pack started doing it." Jasper says, he points to a room, "That is where Renesmee is." I take a deep breath, and we all walk into the room. A wolf is sitting next to the small child, and I gaze at her. She has small form and is perfectly pale, and a load of bronze curls are bouncing from her head.

I walk over to her, and the wolf glares at me, "Who is this?" He snaps, "And why is she near Renesmee?" He looks to Bella and Edward in disbelief.

"Watch it, wolf." I snap, "I'm here to help your precious imprint."

"Oh." The wolf says, he looks to me with wide eyes, "Sorry."

I nod at him and then place my hand on the small girls heart, "I release you." I say, in a language that has been forgotten long ago, "You are released from hell, and you can come back."

The little girl opens her eyes, revealing chocolate brown orbs.

* * *

**OK, then, shorter than usual, but special thanks to maggietwilight, and 4EverIrish, here are some yummy virtual cookies, by the way thanks for mine! (::) (::) (::) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	14. Safe and Sound

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Safe and Sound**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I cough as I awake, wondering where I was. Was I still in hell? I heard myself cough, and I heard it too. Where was I now? Was I in a different kind of hell? I don't know, I am so scared, I want Momma! I want Daddy! I want Jake! I just want someone to help me, to get me out of this mess.

"Nessie, baby, it's OK. You are safe now." A familiar voice rings and I move my head to face my Momma. She is smiling down at me, and as I look, tears run down my cheeks in amazing relief. I was back, I was back with my Momma, where I belonged.

"Momma!" I whisper, and I reach up my heavy arms to hug her, she tenderly wraps her arms around me and hugs me gently, and I hold onto her as tightly as I can, never wanting to let her go again, "Momma, I was so scared. I was so lost!"

"I know, baby, but you are home now, and I promise you I will never let you get hurt again, we will protect you with our lives." Momma promises. "You are safe and sound, Nessie." I nod at her weakly, and I catch sight of a woman in the corner, looking out of place and a little tired. I reach my hand to Momma's cheek and ask her through her mind, _Who is that? _

"Renesmee, this is Lillian Brooks. She is a witch, a good one, Nessie, and she brought you back to us, she saved you." Daddy tells me, nodding at the woman who smiles back at him warmly.

I smile at the woman, "Thank you." I say, "For bringing me back to my family, I'm so glad I'm home." And my words couldn't be more true, and I smile wider as Lillian walks over to me, and pats my head.

"I couldn't let the child of the sun hurt another family, Renesmee. I wish I could have done the same for my sister, and besides, I owed your mother my life, I couldn't be more pleased to save a little girl like you." Lillian tells me, and I immediately turn back to Momma, curiously.

"Did you save Lillian's life, Momma?" I ask her in surprise, I knew my mom had a heart of gold, even if it had stopped beating, she was nice to everyone and I suddenly realize that she would go a long way to save anyone's life.

"Well," Mom says, "She was being attacked, and I couldn't just let her die. I knew she was special, and I knew she would help me get you back."

I nod absent mindedly before pressing my hand to Momma's cold cheek again, this time asking her a thoughtful question anxiously, _Where's my Jakey? _

"He is just eating Renesmee, he hasn't left you much, but Esme is strictly telling him that he has to eat, more his health, and of course he was not allowed to eat in here, because it wasn't hygienic." Dad explains.

To exhausted to talk, I again press my hand to Momma's cheek, _Can I see him? _ "Of course." Mom tells me, "Are you tired, Nessie?"

"Not mentally." I say, "My whole body is tired though, it feels so heavy." It was very weird, I had been asleep for three days straight and yet I was still very, very tired, it was a little embarrassing. But I was determined to stay awake so I could see my lovely Jacob, I miss my wolf friend.

"I'll go get Jacob." Mom says, and a minute later she comes back in with Jacob, who immediately throws his arms around me.

"Jakey, I missed you so much!" I exclaim, hugging him as hard as I can, good job he is so strong, otherwise I'd be afraid I'd be hurting him. I never wanted to hurt Jacob, I loved him too much.

"I missed you too, Ness." Jacob says thickly, "Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry." I say, but I can't help but laugh a little, "Just don't ever let me get hurt again, please."

"I promise." Jacob vows and I smile very warmly at him.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" Lillian asks me, and I nod, "Of course." I ring, and we both walk into the living room, we sit down on the sofa and she faces me with a thoughtful, yet happy look on her pale face.

"Is anything wrong, Lillian?" I ask her anxiously, "Do you feel sick or..."

"No, no, it is nothing like that. Bella, it's about yesterday." Lillian says, "When you took the venom out of my system, and you took a little blood from my veins, you took magic into your body. Witch blood, and that means you will be capable of a lot of things, not magic, that will only come through on witches, half-witches and moon blood children, but, Bella, you will be able to do the impossible. You will be able to-"

I don't hear her as a sudden ringing in my ears starts, I press my hands to them, and then the biggest wave of nausea sweeps over my body, and my stomach clenches in unimaginable pain. I clap my hand to my mouth, and then make a bolt for the toilet. Lillian calls after me, but I do not go back, I hardly make it to the toilet bowl as I open my mouth and scarlet red blood spatters the porcelain toilet seat, I throw up so much blood it would have filled a whole entire human, I am horribly sick, and I keep one hand wrapped around the toilet, one clasping my tummy.

"Bella," I hear Edward's urgent voice from behind me, "Bella, god, please talk to me, tell me what is wrong with you! Are you OK?" I can't answer him as I feel the nausea starting again and Edward takes my hair back as I throw up this time, tears fall down my cheeks as I stop though and I fall backwards from my crouch and land on my butt.

"Edward," I gasp, "Edward, I'm scared."

"_Momma_!" A desperate tearful voice calls from behind us and we both turn to see a tearful Renesmee, she runs over to us, and falls to her knees next to us both, "Momma, are you alright?"

Neither of us answer her, but more footsteps approach and I hear Lillian again, "It must have happened sooner than I thought."

"What did?" I whisper, "Lillian, are you talking about the witch blood?"

"Did you make Bella sick?" Edward asks angrily, turning on Lillian who I see glares hardly at Edward in strong disapproval.

"No." She says coldly, "Bella, you aren't sick. No, not at all."

"Then what is wrong with me?" I ask desperately, "Lillian, please, I have a husband and a daughter to live for, I can't-"  
"Bella," Lillian interrupts my babbling, "If you wouldn't keep jumping to conclusions and interrupting me, I would be able to tell you that you are in fact pregnant."  
The whole room falls silent, before Renesmee says, "No. That is not possible, Momma told me when I asked for a baby brother or sister that she couldn't have them, she sounded sad."

"Bella, witch blood pulses through your veins. Your fertility cycle, you can get pregnant twice each three months, but I told you that you would be capable of unnatural things, you are pregnant with a moon blood child, and your pregnancy will end in a week and a half." Lillian informs me and I shake my head. This was simply too good to be true.

"I can't be." I whimper.

"Let me feel your stomach." Lillian insists, and I turn around and let her place her hands on my stomach, without warning, she pulls up my shirt, revealing the smallest, tiniest bump I have ever seen, one like I had with Renesmee, I gasp, and Edward looks like he's about to faint if such a thing was possible.

"Well, Renesmee," Lillian says triumphantly, "Looks like you are getting a sibling after all."

* * *

**Alright, short again, but what do you think? Bella is PREGNANT! I also have more drama up my sleeve, and I am so excited to write it, just wait until chapter seventeen, and secrets will be revealed! Anyway, special thanks to maggietwilight and 4everIrish, here are some more virtual cookies, (::) (::) (::) (::) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D D**


	15. Attempting Normality

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Attempting Normality**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

It was my first day back at school and I have to admit I was really excited to see my friends again, and I couldn't wait to tell them I was going to have a new brother or sister! Well, I would of course have to tell them another story, but that was not the point. Mom had asked me whether I wanted a new brother, or a new sister, and I had said I would like either, but deep down I wanted a sister. I could play with her, I could draw with her, we could play dress up together, and when we got older we could do each other's make-up and give each other dating advice. But, I guess if I have a baby brother then I could teach him baseball. At first I thought boys were very smelly and very rude, but then Jace came along and I don't mind them so much.

I walk into my classroom, my satin white pumps making little clicking noises, alerting my friends that I was back. Ella and Dee immediately jump up and hug me, "Nessie! We are so glad you are back! Where were you?"

"Yeah, we missed you, Ness." Ollie presses, "We were worried you would not be back for Halloween, it is in a week and a half, after all."

"It was a family problem." I say, it wasn't exactly a lie, "I don't really want to talk about it." That was not a lie either, I most certainly did not want to talk about my time in Hell, or make up any other stories.

"That's OK." Ella shrugs, "Let's talk about Halloween costumes? What are you going to be, I am going to be a fairy!"

Ollie snorts, "You are such _girls_, I'm going to be a pirate captain, with a hook, and an eye patch and everything."

"Well, I'm going to be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Dee says, "I'm going to take my dog with me on a leash, because he looks a bit like the dog from the film."

I pause, "My sister Alice will probably pick out a lot of our costumes, she's mad about that kind of thing, but I kind of want to be either a cat or a devil, I've seen some pretty cute costumes, already." I chuckle, "My cousin Cecilia will want to be a princess, I bet, she acts like it half the time."

"You have a cousin?" Ella says in surprise and I immediately mentally scold myself for my slip up, "I thought you said you were adopted."

"I am." I say quickly, "But my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett adopted two kids, they are twins, Cecilia and Jace, but they are like my cousins really." They nod and I immediately relax, they are young, they don't understand too much. "Also, my real sister Bella is pregnant so soon I will have a new baby brother or sister!"

"Cool!" Dee exclaims, "I wish I had a brother or sister, I am an only child and it sucks because I have nobody to play with."

I laugh, but Mrs Ryan comes in the room with books tucked under her arms and we all chorus, "Good Morning, Mrs Ryan."

"Good Morning, class." She greets us, "I have some fun work for you to do today, since Halloween is coming up I want to have this classroom decorated for the occasion, so I want you all to make some decorations. I have set some craft supplies up at the front for you to use so be creative!"

The whole class gets up and I immediately rush over and take a pair of safety scissors and lots of tissue paper and cello tape, I knew exactly what I was going to make! But then a sudden idea comes to mind and my face splits into a wide smile, I grab some paper and paint and then rush back to my table. I start snipping determinedly at the paper and folding it quickly with a big smile on my face, and then I delicately draw some red pen on the tips. "This is useless." Dee sighs, "I can't do it! This is my fifth failed attempt at making some fairy wings!" She looks over to me and gasps, her jaw almost touching the ground, "Renesmee, that's amazing!"

"Thank you." I say, blushing. She laughs at my paper folded vampire fangs with blood on the tips before moving the pair to one side and start to snip again. I make some paper chains of vampires, fairies, witches and wolves.

**Bella POV**

It had only been three days and my pregnancy was progressing fast, I already look around five months pregnant and I was excited to see what my son or daughter would be like, we had tried to see what my baby was but of course, like Renesmee, we could not because the sack was even thicker than it was with my first baby.

"So, what are you going to call it if it's a boy?" Alice asks me, winking cheekily, I roll my eyes at my sister who I was currently very frustrated with.

"Stop teasing me, Alice. I know you know what the gender is so stop asking questions which will make me beg you even more." I say, flicking my hair.

"Go on, Bella, tell me." Alice sings.

I sigh, "Fine. If it is a boy I am going to call him EJ, as I had planned with Renesmee if she was a boy, and if it is a girl I am going to call her Lisette, my cousin was called Lisette and we were very close, almost like sisters, but she died from Leukemia when she was seven." I say sadly, "I don't remember her anymore, I was only two."

"Well, I think they're gorgeous names and I already can come up with nick names." Alice sighs, "You better hope you get your figure back, Bella, I already have the perfect dress picked out for you for Renesmee's birthday party."

"Already?" I exclaim, "Renesmee's birthday is not for another six months!"

"Just because you don't want her to grow up doesn't mean I can't!" Alice squeals, "The decorations are already ordered, and oh! I can order the sweetest little outfit for the new arrival because I already know-"

"What, I'm having, aright, alright!" I say, "Gosh, Edward was right, for an alarmingly small person you are incredibly annoying. Like a little hobbit. Little Alice Baggins."

"If you weren't pregnant now I would so kick your little butt." Alice growls, "For an alarmingly tall person you are incredibly irritating." I punch her lightly on the shoulder and she glares at me, "I know what your baby is going to be! I know what your baby is going to be! I know what your baby-"

"You know, you are VERY tiny. Forget hobbit, you are dwarf size, or a mouse, or a Barbie doll, I can just see it, magic makeover Alice doll, little girls would flock to get the teensiest little outfits!" I start, but am interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Did someone say BARBIE?" Emmett exclaims, skipping in, before me and Alice throw our hands to our ears as he opens his mouth, "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair and dress me everywhere!"

"Daddy, you are so silly!" Cecilia giggles, walking in.

"Incredibly stupid, more like." Alice mutters, and Emmett walks up to her and smacks her upside the head, while waggling his tongue at her, "Ow! Abuse!" Alice squeaks. "God, Emmett, I will kill you-" She storms out of the room, muttering angrily.

"I think Aunt Alice is sad." Cecilia says with a shake of her head.

"Why, honey?" I ask with concern.

"Because you are having a baby, and Mommy and Daddy have me and Jace, but Aunt Alice don't have nobody." Cecilia says, and I bite my lip. I never thought that Alice wanted a kid, but maybe she did deep down?

* * *

**Anyway, short again, but drama will be kicking off in the next two chapters so get ready for that! Special thanks to Awesomeness , Maggietwilight and Carlisle captain of equestria, here are some virtual cookies for you, (::) (::) (::) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	16. The Birth

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Birth**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cecilia's words had been ringing in my head for the past week, and yet I still didn't know whether to believe them or not, I mean, I know Cecilia is intelligent for her age, but...for god's sake! She was two months old and physically five! Alice didn't want a child, did she? She wasn't the maternal type at all, well, if she had that side to her I've never seen it, but she seemed so happy, apart from yesterday...or had it been when I had gotten pregnant with my miracle baby?

Lillian had returned back to her home in France for a while, though she had told us she would come and visit us once the baby was born, I knew she still lived in fear and it upset me to know this, but I hope that one day she will be able to be free, once we destroyed the child of the sun, he hadn't made an appearance since Renesmee was bitten, but I knew it was only a matter of time, Alice had told me his story...

"Bella," Jasper sighs, "Will you please stop being so stressed?"

"Sorry," I apologize, "It is probably raging pregnancy hormones." Jasper nods at me and then I add, "Jasper, would you mind dropping Renesmee off at Charlie's later? She's going there for the weekend, because I don't want her experiencing the birth..." We did not know how violent it was going to be, it was a vampire birth after all, I admit I was scared, but I knew it would all be perfect when I helped my second child in my arms.

"Sure." Jasper says to me, "You are expecting to go into labor any day now?"

"Lillian says that the pregnancy will last a week and a half, and it's nearly been that, and judging by the size of me..." I gesture to my bloated tummy, "I look about nine months pregnant in a human pregnancy."

"True." Jasper says before pausing, "Bella," He says nervously with a tiny sigh, "I heard Cecilia the other day."

I bite my lip anxiously, "Jasper..." I start.

"I hate that I can't give her children, I wish I could give Alice everything but I can't, I hate seeing her upset, Bella, and I do not know what to do." Jasper says sorrowfully.

I reach across the sofa, and pat his shoulder, "Jasper, it'll be OK. We don't even know if Cecilia was right, I mean, it could have been that her shopping wasn't delivered on time, or, the bag she wanted is sold out..."

Jasper smiles weakly at me, "Gotta love her."

"Yeah." I nod, before I wince as a sudden pain flies across the line of my stomach. I gasp, the whole room suddenly freezing, and then it happens. A loud crushing sound comes from inside my stomach and I shriek, clasping it tightly, I pant, and then I can't hold it back anymore, I shriek at the top of my lungs, and I fall from the couch, twisting in mid-air so I didn't land on my throbbing stomach.

"Bella!" Jasper yells, running down to the floor next to me, but I can hardly hear him over my own screaming, the ripping is getting louder and louder and the pain is slowly reaching up and up, but then a worse thing happens, Renesmee comes running in, and she stops dead when she sees me, before screaming hysterically.

"Momma!" She screams, and then she runs over to me.

"Renesmee, no!" I screech, "Get out of here now! I don't want you to see this! Just make sure that Cecilia and Jace don't see this!"

"But, Momma-" She starts, before I scream louder, writhing in pain suddenly, and then I realize how bad this is getting, I don't want my tiny baby to see this traumatic experience, it was too much for her.

"RENESMEE, GET OUT!" I scream, making tears stream down her face. She leans down, still shaking, and kisses my head before running out through the door, I pant, and Jasper frantically looks at me.

"Bella, nobody is here!" He says, "Everyone is out hunting, nobody expected you to deliver today, Edward isn't...Carlisle can't perform a C-Section! I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry!" His eyes are full of pain-my pain.

"Jasper, I don't think I'm going to need a C-Section," I say through gritted teeth, "This baby is going to rip its way out of here and we need to let that happen, but please-" I am cut off by a sudden snap, and I close my eyes and scream in agony before saying through gritted teeth, "That was my spine!"

"Oh my god..." Jasper gasps, "What do I do?"

"Get out of here, Jasper, I know this is hurting you!" I snap, but Jasper shakes his head determinedly, "Then get Edward on the phone!" I call, "I need to speak to him! I need him to know what is happening!"

Jasper grabs my iPhone from the table and quickly dials Edward's number, "Edward!" He says quickly, "Edward, you have to get home now!"

"_Why? Jasper, what's going on?"_

"Bella's having the baby, that's what's going on!" Jasper roars down the phone, "She needs to talk to you, her spine's broke, Edward and I don't know what to do! I'm handing over the phone now!" He thrusts the phone at me and I press it to my ear.

"Edward, please, I can't do this without you, I can't do it alone!" I scream.

"It's OK, Bella, I'm coming now, I promise, I won't get off the phone." Edward sounds frantic, "Just breathe, OK? Don't leave me, Bella, not now!"

"I won't! It just hurts so bad, he or she is-" I shriek as more pain flies over me like a tsunami, "RIPPING there selves out of me!"

"Oh my god..." Edward curses, "I'm coming home as fast as I can!" I hardly hear him as the ripping gets louder and then Jasper stops dead.

"What, what's going on?" I beg him to answer me.

"Bella?" Edward says down the phone but I ignore him, seeing Jasper's terrified expression. He turns to look at me, "Bella, they are stuck, it can't get through this layer of your skin, I'm going to have to rip them out with my teeth."

"NO!" Edward yells.

"Just do it!" I scream, "Just get them out of there NOW, Jasper, I will NEVER forgive you if you let her or she die."

Jasper bends forward and sinks his teeth deep into my stomach and I screech, remembering how much it hurt Grace, I remember how much she screamed, I knew what pain she went through, I knew how much it hurt, I scream and scream and scream, and Edward yells at Jasper through the phone but then the burning stops and Jasper whispers, "It's Lisette, Bella."

A baby girl. My baby girl, I look up and see her and immediately lift my arms out to hold her, Jasper passes her to me before he starts piecing my stomach back together, I don't want to watch, I refuse to watch, and instead I focus on Lisette.

She inherited my chocolate brown hair, and Edward's lips, I saw Renesmee's nose, but her skin didn't match any of us, it was pale white, but darker than any of us, she had Edward's green eyes but they were speckled with my brown, and around her dark pupils was a rim of gold, showing the good vampire in her.

I hear the door slam open and Edward comes running to my side, I look at him with tears in my eyes, "It's Lisette, Edward." His face splits into a smile and he pulls us both close, I notice Jasper slipping out of the room to give us some privacy.

"She has the most beautiful eyes." Edward murmurs, stroking Lisette's head gently and tenderly. "She's beautiful, and unique."  
"I know." I whisper, kissing her head, "She's so special."

"She?" I hear and we both turn around to see a smiling Renesmee, "Does that mean I have a little sister?" We both nod and she runs over to us and smiles at Lisette, "Hey, Lissie!" She smiles and I frown at the nickname, but decide not to ruin the moment, this was what I lived for, I lived for my family.

Me. Renesmee. Edward. And of course, our newest little addition, Lisette.

* * *

**Yep, it's short, but I was a little disappointed that absolutely NOBODY reviewed the last chapter, but I understand that the last chapter was a filler, and was boring, very boring in fact, but next chapter there is going to be a massive surprise and a lot of drama, and we will learn more about our little Lisette, I need nicknames for her by the way, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	17. Darling Lisette

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Darling Lisette**

**Bella POV**

Lisette never cried. She just stayed in my arms, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I stroke her chocolate brown hair and it hits me just how lucky I am. I never thought a year ago that I would be living like this, I had never imagined I would be this happy ever. I didn't know I would be a vampire, I didn't know I would be a happily married woman who was so madly in love sometimes it hurt. I didn't know I would have two precious baby girls in my life. I loved what my life had turned in to. "Can I hold her, Mom?" Renesmee begs me, looking at her little sister with life vivid in her brown eyes. She flutters those eyes at me and I sigh.

"If you are careful." I tell her, reluctantly passing Lisette to Renesmee, who holds her as though he life depends on it. She holds her as if Lisette is as delicate as a china ornament, I had never seen Renesmee like this, her eyes were full of love and happiness for her little sister. They had a special bond already and I loved that they would grow up loving each other, I had been worried that there would be a lot of sibling rivalry between them but obviously I was wrong.

"She's so pretty." Renesmee sighs. "She looks like you, Momma." She smiles down at Lisette and Lisette smiles right back, baring her pearly white little teeth. "I want to be like you when I'm older, Momma, and have lots of babies, I love babies." I laugh a little, I'll be sure to remind her of that when she's screaming at me while giving birth. I'm glad that won't be for a while, I wanted to make the most of Renesmee's childhood right now, I was glad her growth rate was slowing down.

Cecilia and Jace's was going pretty quickly though, Cecilia looked like a five year old and her hair curled down to her waist, she often tied pink bows in it and raided her Mom's make-up box and insisted that Alice do her make-up for her, Rosalie went mad when she found out but of course Alice and Cecilia didn't care and continued to do it. Jace however was a definite sports guy, he woke up in the morning and left his hair unbrushed, he would run and scream when Rosalie tried to comb it for him, yelling "Help! Momma's gone berserk!" He would play soccer all morning, or basketball if Renesmee would play with him, though she would come inside, scowling, rubbing the side of her bronze curls muttering, "Why am I always the basket ball hoop?"

I wondered what Lisette would be like. Would she be like Renesmee, a typical girly-girl who loved the colour pink and bows and pretty things, would she love drawing like Renesmee? So many questions rung in my mind and I couldn't wait for them o be answered. That was a great thing about being a mother.

"Renesmee, will you play basketball with me?" Jace says loudly, wandering into the room, "Celia is out with Seth. Please..."

Renesmee blows a strand of hair out of her face, "Jace, I'm holding my little sister, and you always bounce the ball on my head. It hurts." She snuggles Lisette, "Lisette won't do that so I'm pretty sure I'd be safer here."

"Please, I won't bounce the ball on your head." Jace begs. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"Alright!" Renesmee yells, passing Lisette back to me, "Only if you stop pleasing!" She runs out into the garden after her cousin. I smile after them, and Lisette gives me a longing look as if she wants to follow them

"You can play when you are older, Lisette I promise." I tell her. "And Nessie will be back soon, she is just a little bit older than you, so she can do more things at the moment, but when you are her age you will be able to do everything she can do, just don't grow up too fast, OK?" And I truly didn't want her to, I felt like I had grown up very fast with Renee as a mother, she always relied on me, and it made me kind of sad to know my childhood had passed away in a hurry, I wanted the best for my children.

My phone rings, vibrating in my pocket and I scramble to take it out, Lisette murmurs uncomfortably and I hush her, very quickly before answering the phone, "Hey, this is Bella." I say nervously.

"Bella," A voice chokes down the line, and I realize that it is Renee, my mother, and she seems to be sobbing badly. "Bella, oh my god, please, you have to help me, I-"

"Renee, slow down." I say to her. "What's wrong, is everything OK?"

"No..no..I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all. Bella, I have made a huge mistake and there is nothing I can do about it, I can't...I can't kill it...please, Bella..." Renee sobs and I begin to feel sick, and distant memories of morning sickness with Renesmee and Lisette.

"What's the mistake? Has something happened to Phil?" I ask, it was obviously the wrong thing to say as Renee burst into fresh floods of tears, "Oh, my god. Renee, what's wrong with Phil? How bad is it, is he in hospital?"

"Phil's fine." Renee sniffs, "But he won't be if he finds out, oh god, Bella, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do! I've done something really wrong." She gives a hysterical scream down the phone and Lisette looks at it in panic, murmuring in a scared manner.

"Hush, Lissie, honey." I whisper to her, and Renee is too wrapped up in her own problems that she doesn't seem to notice I'm talking to my newborn daughter, it irritates me deep down that she doesn't care, but I put it at the back of my mind, I had to find out what was wrong with my Mom. "Renee, calm yourself. Tell me what is wrong or I can't help you."

"I cheated on Phil." Renee whispers, shocking me, but it was her next words that shook me to the core with fear, "And I'm pregnant with his baby. I can't kill it, Bella, I can't, I love it but I can't keep it, I don't know what to do! And it was only four weeks ago, and I already have a sort of large bump, it's like I'm at least four months!"

I close my eyes. Only Renee would cheat on her loving husband with a supernatural, but she was in a better state than I was with Renesmee, so I was reassured she hadn't been with a vampire. But it scared me that we did not know about this species, what if it was dangerous? Could it hurt Renee? "Oh, my god. Renee. Why did you do it? You know what, forget it, what is going to happen when you get bigger, what about when you give birth to the kid, what is going to happen to it?"

"I was wondering if I could come and stay with you." Renee whispers, and I don't know why but anger flares up inside me like a rash.

"You are so predictable!" I explode, "Every time something goes wrong you lean on me for support! I'm supposed to be the kid! You don't even know I have two kids now! You don't know anything about them! You don't even know that I'm a vampire!"

I stop, and before I know it, people are racing into the room, Edward snatches the phone from me, and he gestures for me to lift my shield so I can tell him what is going on, he nods at me, before whispering quietly down the phone. Lisette is moaning that she is hungry so I take her into the kitchen, still dazed that I told her about me being a supernatural. The Volturi couldn't kill her, she had a right to know that the child growing inside of her wasn't human and once she knew about supernatural's she would learn about vampires. I pour blood into a bottle for Lisette and she sucks on it happily. I sit down on the counter island and Renesmee wanders in, Edward behind her. "She is coming, Bella." He tells me, "She needs our help."

I sigh, looking to Renesmee, "Nessie, it's time to meet Grandma Renee."


End file.
